


Killer

by Gregariousowl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Irish, M/M, Mentions of Ziam, Narry smut, References to Homophobia, Ziam is a background couple, and yes, because i love lil craic, because i wanted greg with his real wife, but you see them interact towards the end, gemma and greg break up, i still call theo 'lil craic', minor smut, morning blow job, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregariousowl/pseuds/Gregariousowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry arrives in Ireland, he's hoping to leave everything in his past.</p><p>No more ex boyfriends that cheated. No more having only one best friend (one friend in general, actually). And best of all, no more being sad.</p><p>Then he meets Niall Horan and suddenly everything seems to fall in place - eventually.</p><p>That is, until someone decides they'd prefer Harry dead. And they're willing to go great lengths to make sure Harry and anyone associating with Harry are dead too.</p><p>Thank God Harry has his new boyfriend, the king of the school gossip, and his crazy best friend to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Wattpad, but I decided to post it on here too! Hope ya like it :D

_

**Harry's Point of View**

"Harry, get up!"

I buried my head further into my pillow before mumbling, "I'm not even asleep, Gem. How am I suppose to sleep when I'm in a foreign place, going to a new school where I'll be the strange, new kid with a fucking British accent."

"Language!" Gemma scolded and I imagined her wagging her finger at me as she sat down next to me, "Harry, you're going to be just fine. All ya gotta do is be yourself. And if anyone harasses you, big bad Gemma will come to the rescue!"

"Oh yay. The new  _gay_  outkast with the only British accent gets his older  _sister_  to kick his bullies' arse. I can see the headlines already."

"Harry, if you're unhappy here, I can send you right back to Cheshire to live with Mum and Robin... Or to London to see Dad-"

"Mullingar is just fine, thank you very much." I interrupted. "Now get out of my room so I can get ready for school."

_

I walked into Coláiste Mhuire all boys Catholic Secondary School with Gemma not leaving my side. She insisted she make sure that I got settled in before she left for work. I sighed for the second time this morning as I adjusted my backpack which was slung over my shoulder before burying my hands inside the dark grey chinos I was wearing. I already hated this school for making me wear this dumb uniform. I was tempted to tug at the collar of the button up that I was wearing underneath the stupid navy blue jumper. I could almost swear I was going to suffocate under all this material.

I glanced around the hallways, noticing everyone was staring at either me or Gemma (mostly Gemma). But why wouldn't they? This was an all boys school and I have my seventeen year old sister strutting down the hallway.

"Gemma, you're drawing attention to yourself..." I mumbled.

Gemma scoffed and shook her head, "Am not."

I heard a few students began to murmur causing me to tense up and grab Gemma's sleeve, "Ugh, come on."

I dragged my irritating sister over to the office while she grinned triumphantly; probably happy that she's again gotten her way.

"Welcome t Coláiste Mhuire! How can I help ya?" a perky woman sitting behind a desk asked.

Gemma grinned, "Hiya! I'm Gemma Styles and this is my younger brother, Harry. He actually just moved here from Cheshire. He lived with our mum, but she was afraid he was falling into some sort of depression because of everyone teasing him for being-"

"Gemma!" I intervened, blushing.

Was it necessary to give them my complete history? What happened to leaving everything in the past?!

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Oh shush, Haz. You weren't embarrassed in Cheshire."

"Yeah, and look where that got me! Depressed and sent to a different country! Now if I may please have my schedule and possibly a map of this damned school, I'll be on my way. "

The office lady nodded, and pressed a green button. Suddenly her voice filled the speaker, "Niall Horan, please report t the office. Niall Horan t the office."

**Niall's Point of View**

"Niall Horan, please report t the office. Niall Horan t the office."

I frowned and looked at me friends, "What'd I do this time? Classes haven't even started!"

Conan shrugged, "Heard a new kid's comin'. Maybe your 'is tour guide."

I nodded, "Probably."

"Or maybe ol' White is finally ready to take Nialler's cock!" Malachi snorted, knowin' about me fancy on Ms White, the office secretary.

I rolled me eyes and muttered "Cunt," as I walked away from me friends and towards da office. I was there within two minutes and immediately spotted Ms White, a lady no older than meself with her back turned towards me, and an significantly taller lad standin' next to her, going on a rant about how he didn't want to be here.

I cleared me throat to tell them I was here. Everyone except the boy, who froze turned to look up at me.

Ms White grinned happily, "Niall!"

"Hello,  _Ms_  White!"

The boy with the curls tensed at the sound of my voice then began tugging on the girl next to him sleeve.

"Harry! Don't be rude, say hi!" the girl frowned.

Curly glanced at what's-her-face, before lifting his hand in acknowledgment. I raised my eyebrows. Was I suppose to say hello or what? Before I had the chance to greet him, the girl elbowed him in the ribs, makin' him sigh loudly. He sighed and let his eyes finally meet mine.

Then he finally spoke, "Uh, hello. I'm Harry and this is my obnoxious sister, Gemma."

I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped in excitement after I practically yelled, "You're British!? That's something new around 'ere."

He blushed and turned towards his sister, "Told ya."

My eyebrows furrowed. He's already blushin'? I hoped he didn't do that often. In an all boys school, ya tend t get quite the amount of homophobes, and if they even thought he was gay or weaker than 'em, they'd probably beat him t a pulp.

Gemma rolled her eyes and turned to me, "Harry's a bit... socially awkward, so can you make sure he fits in... somewhere? Anywhere? Well not anywhere, but with some okay people at the very least. And-" she paused to check her watch, "I've got to get to work, but make sure he doesn't get into  _trouble_. Not on his  _first_  day, at the very least."

"Trouble? Like bullyin'?" I inquired, glancin' at Harry.

He seemed t be a pretty muscular dude, and his hands were enormous so he should be able t hold his weight in a fight. But anyways, why would he even be bullied in the first place?

Gemma nodded once again before adjusting her purse, "He's gay and some people just can't accept that, ya know?"

I'm pretty sure the entire office grew silent at her words. Every pair of eyes, including me own pair landed on the poor lad. He was starin' at his sister with wide eyes. His fist were clenched, his mouth was in a thin line, his cheeks red, and his body tensed.

Harry was gay? Holy mother of God, this kid wasn't gonna lasta day here. No wonder his sister is so over-protective, but an all boys school? Really? I wonder who's  _brilliant_  idea that was.

Probably Gemma's considering how Harry was ranting about how much he didn't want to be here when I arrived.

Eventually, though, Harry puffed out his cheeks and pushed past me. I watched him make his way through the hallways and out of sight.

"Watch him, please." Gemma begged, once everyone had snapped outta their mini trance.

I nodded, "I've got t. He's no match for these damn homophobes alone."

And with that, I grabbed Harry's schedule and took off after him.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are slight mentions of suicide. It was a path I was originally going to take with the story, but you don't need to worry.
> 
> There aren't really any triggering things mentioned from this part on.

**Harry's Point of View**

I stormed down the hallway, trying, yet failing to avoid the other students' curious eyes. If this school was anything like Holmes Chapel Comprehensive school, news about my sexuality would spread like wild fire. And considering my lack of confidence... I would most definitely be harassed - again.

Then I'd fall further into this 'depression' and do something irrational - like suicide. Suicide has always been an option doing the jog in the back of my mind, but I always opted for shutting my feeling out. I say opted because sure, I considered cutting once or twice because whenever I try, someone always manages to interrupt me and I took that as a sign that that wasn't a rode I was suppose to go down.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I slammed into something - hard. A classroom door. There was enough impact from the hit to send the door slamming back shut in whoever opened its' face. And I fell backwards, landing flat on my bum. As expected, everyone in the hallway began snickering, making my cheeks turn red like a pomegranate.

_Very good first impression, Styles._

My hand found its way to my nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding. And apparently it must've been my lucky day considering it wasn't.

I stood up, retrieving my things before I hurried to the nearest found bathroom. There, I pulled out my iPhone 4 from my backpack and created a new text.

**_To: Spencer_ **   
**_From:_ ** **_Hazbear_ **

_I hate it here. I swear I do. Kill me. FML. Do something._

Spencer was, and has always been my only best friend. Scratch that, she's been my only friend since I came out. Everyone practically (or literally) shunned me, harassed me, and ignored me when I came out, except Spencer. She never left my side in Cheshire, even if it meant risking her own popularity.

**_To:_ ** **_Hazbear_ **   
**_From: Spencer_ **

_What's wrong, bb? D:_

**_To: Spencer_ **   
**_From:_ ** **_Hazbear_ **

_Everything._

**_To:_ ** **_Hazbear_ **   
**_From: Spencer_ **

_A bit vague, if I do say so myself. Wanna elaborate?_

**_To: Spencer_ **   
**_From:_ ** **_Hazbear_ **

_I feel freakishly tall here, I've got this stupid British accent, Gemma enrolled me in an ALL BOYS school (that's asking for trouble in itself), oh AND she told the office and this cute blonde that I was gay. But it gets better, I've walked into a door and fell on my ass. And classes hasn't even started yet._

**To:** **Hazbear**   
**From: Spencer**

_BAHAHAHAHA_ _! Poor baby. You have the worst of luck, but don't worry. I'll come down to visit you in a month or two._

**To: Spencer**   
**From:** **Hazbear**

_Laugh at my pain, will ya?_ _But seriously?_

**To:** **Hazbear**   
**From: Spencer**

_Mmhm. Gemma set it up. I think I'm spending part of my break with you._

I found myself grinning at the message. All I had to do was suffer a month in Mullingar before I could see my best friend, and be on vacation from school?

I could do this, just gotta get through few weeks. I began replying when the bathroom door flew open and someone breathing heavily entered. My eyes flew up and met a pair of bright blue eyes.

_Oh great, that Niall guy found me._

Niall stumbled over to me and sat on the sink to catch his breath again. I attempted to ignore him by replying to Spencer, but I couldn't. Especially not when he was looking over my shoulder.

"Who's Spencer? Yur boyfriend?" he asked, curiously.

I turned to glare at him before shrugging, "Spencer's a girl. And she's my best friend."

"Ah. A girl named Spencer. That's new. So ye got a boyfriend at all?"

I shook my head, "Nope, sorry."

"No need t be sor-"

"Look, if you want the first gay crack, cut the chit chat and get it over with. No need in being friendly." I snapped, turned to fully look at him.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Do I look like a bully? Nah, I'm as innocent as a baby penguin! All I wanna do is help."

"I don't want your help."

"But you'll need it."

"This isn't the first time I've been bullied, Niall."

"They'll probably kill ya if they find out."

I scoffed, "If? My sister's already taken care of that for me."

Niall huffed, obviously getting frustrated with my stubborn ways. Tough luck, but I didn't want his help. He'd probably just make things worst in the end so what was the point?

"Ugh, Harreh, listen up. Imma good lad, okay? Your secret's safe with me."

"What's your motive?" I inquired, still cautious as to why this attractive, obviously straight lad was so intent on wanting to help me.

He opened his mouth to reply, but the school bell cut him off. He closed his mouth and grabbed my arm, "Come on, we've got to go t maths."

_

**Niall's Point of View**

As soon as we entered Mr. Kovacs' room, all eyes fell on us. I quickly dropped Harreh's wrist before anyone got suspicious. I didn't need to give all these damn homophobes any reason t come after me ass too.

"Niall Horan, late as usual. And oh lookie here, you've brought a friend!" Mr. Kovacs' grinned, the sarcasm evident in 'is voice.

Others in classroom snickered, makin' me roll me eyes, "I've got an actual excuse this time! Ms White wanted me t properly escort Harreh to all of 'is classes. And who'd I be to disobey?"

Mr. Kovacs shook his head; he even knew about my crush on Ms.White, makin' me excuse more believable.

"Introduce yourself, Harry."

I watched Harreh tense up as everyone's eyes landin'. on him. Their eyes scannin' his entire figure, pointin' out every flaw t their neighbour. Poor fellow.

"Uhm... I'm Harry Styles. I'm fifteen, although I'll be sixteen on the first of February. And erm... I just moved here from Holmes Chapel," he stopped briefly, clenchin' his fist before continuing "Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England."

He's fifteen? Damn he's young! He must've skipped a year to be in all these classes with meself. I waited for Mr. Kovacs to nod 'is head in approval before sendin' us downstairs to pick up a textbook for Harreh.

"C'mon, Harreh! We've gotta find ya a textbook that aint fallin' t pieces." I said, ushering him out the classroom.

He mumbled a quick "OK." before slippin' out the room, me close behind on 'is tail. Once out of earshot, I shot him with the many questions swirlin' in my mind.

"So why do ya tense up so much? And you're really fifteen, eh? Did ya skip a year? Do ya hate Holmes Chapel - is that why ya cringed? Where are ya parents, anyway? Do ya just live with yur sister or somethin'? If she single? She's pretty fit. Oh and do ya-"

"Where do I get my textbook?" Harry intervened.

_Rude,_

I rose an eyebrow at him, "Aye, I was asking ye a question!"

"I asked you one too."

" So? I asked you first though!"

"And?"

"Harreh!"

"Niall?"

"Ugh!"

"So the textbooks are...?"

I sighed and grabbed Harry's forearm again and began draggin' him through the maze of hallways and towards the stairs that led downstairs. I've known Harry for less than twenty minutes and he's already annoying the hell outta me. I always thought gay guys were suppose to be sassy and girly - like on the television - not stubborn and irritatin'. Maybe Harry was just a special gay or something. Then again, aren't all gays special?

I began laughin' at me own stupid joke earning knowin' looks from students who knew me and a strange look from Harry, but that only made me laugh twice as hard. We ended up havin' to stop so I could lean against a wall and calm meself down.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, confusion written all over his face.

I kept me lips shut, not wantin' to offend Harry. How do ya tell a gay guy he's special because he's irritatin' and stubborn wit'out being offensive?

"Uh nothin'." I managed to get out.

"No, tell me."

"It's just... you're special." I said, tryin' not to laugh.

"Special? I don't get it."

"Don't worry about it. We've got t get your textbook anyways."

The confusion never left his face, but he shrugged and helped me up none the less.

And this was probably the day I began noticin' just how special Harry really was.


	3. Chapter Two

**Niall's Point of View**

"Are ya still hangin' out with dat weird lad? Harreh, right?" Malachi asked.

It'd been two whole weeks since the day I met me favourite paranoid Brit who I'd come to know as Harry. I had tried my ass off to befriend the kid, but he was nothing, but a piece of work, too stubborn to accept any help. I almost think he  _wants_  everyone to know his secret. More than once I've caught him  _drooling_ over  Andy, Dillan, Van, and even Jeff.

Four times I've tried leanin' over and whisperin' t him how he was being a lil' too obvious, but all he'd do is tense up and tell me to fuck off.

"Well, I'm tryin' to be his friend, but he keeps tellin' me to fuck off." I sighed, leaning against me locker.

"Then why dontcha?" Conan asked, his eyebrow raise.

"I promised his sister that I'd watch out for him."

"What is he? Like five?" Malachi joked, earning a glare from me.

He raised his hands up to surrender, "Sorry." He peered down the hallway and pointed, "Anyways, here comes your lil'  _boyfriend_  now."

I made a face at the word 'boyfriend', but turned around just in time to see Harry walking down the hallway, eyes trained on me. Subconsciously, I began grinning because maybe, just maybe, he got that stick out of his arse and was ready t befriend me properly.

 I pushed meself away from me locker and turned fully towards him. From a distance, I could see Harry tense up then force his muscles to relax as he grew closer to us.

Once he was within earshot, my hand shot up to wave, "Hi Harry! What's the cr--"

"Can we talk," Harry muttered out, his voice low as he eyed Malachi and Conan. "alone?"

My eyebrows furrowed, but I nodded, "Uh, yeah. Sure."

Suddenly I was bein' tugged down the corridor by Harry's death grip. Normally, I would be freaking out and snatching me arm away, but something told me that if I dared to snatch me arm away, he might bite my head off or somet'ing. It didn't really matter anyways, Harry  made it obvious that he wanted to talk to me alone. But what about? I tried to ask him, but all I got in return was a hair flip and him muttering "Shut up, okay?"

I was getting worried when we started turning in areas of the school that even I hadn't been too before, but Harry obviously knew where he was going because he had his tongue poking from between his lips as he tried concentrating on whatever was going through his thick skull.

Finally he came to a stop in front of a door labeled  _Janitor closet_.

"Get in." Harry directed, opening the door.

I shook my head, "Harreh, why the hell are we-"

I never got to finish this sentence either as I was shoved into the pitch black closet. Harry followed suit and closed the door behind him. Then he must've felt around because it was then that the closet lit up and I could see Mr I'm-a-Stubborn-Gay-Bloke-with-a-Death-Grip holding onto a chain light switch.

I rubbed my arm and glared at him, "Can I know why I'm in a janitor closet wit ya?"

"I need a favor." Harry shrugged, innocently.

"Then why the hell was I dragged into a closet?!"

Harry ignored my question (like usual) and continued talking "I told Gemma that I was friends with you - to get her off my back, I mean. But now she wants proof so you are to come to dinner at my house at seven tonight."

"Do I have any choice? Are ya gonna lock me in here and murder me if I don't?" I joked, sarcastically.

He gave me death eyes, "I'm not beneath slapping you, ya know. So are ya coming or not?"

I smirked, "Beg me."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, Styles. Get on your knees and beg me to come if ya want me t come so bad."

"Ya know, the last time I heard that, it was from my ex boyfriend. I can't tell ya how much fun-"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

The blood rose to my cheeks and I could feel the tips of my ears turn bright red at the what Harry was implyin'. I never took him for a horny, cheeky chap, but looks like you can't judge a book by his cover. I crossed my arms as he let out a throaty chuckle. I hate to admit it, but his laugh was... almost cute - in a non gay kind of way.

He shrugged and got down on his knees, "Might as well, since you made me laugh."

I nodded, "Well, get t beggin' !"

"Fine, Niall Horan, will you please come to my house for dinner?"

"You askin' me out, Styles?" I kidded, making his cheeks warm up.

His shoulders tensed and he stood up, "You coming or not?"

"Who am I to deny free food? What's your address?"

Harry extended his hand for my phone. I handed it to him and watched him put in his contact:

**Harry E. Styles**   
**315-154-4682**   
**5522** **NW** **Penelope Parkway**

Then he fiddled around in my phone before sending himself a text so he had my number.

"Thanks," I said grabbing my phone and sliding it into my back pocket. "I'll see you tonight, 'kay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, sure."

_

"So what happened?" Conan asked later on when I slid into my seat during second period.

I shrugged, knowing he was talking about earlier with Harreh "I dunno. He just wanted to talk."

"Alone? Why couldn't he have done it in front of us?"

"He's shy, I guess."

"I think Harry's gay," Conan admitted quietly, trying to make sure no one heard him "I'm pretty sure I saw him eyein' ya up the other day."

"Really?"

Conan nodded, "Yep. I wanna make sure before I start spreadin' the word, though."

"Uh, ya know, he probably was trying to get my attention."

"Not wit' those bedroom eyes, mate."

I snorted and shrugged. Harreh liking me, huh?

I do suppose it was just a matter of time.

**Third Person's** **Point of View**

As Niall and Conan did some gossiping near the back of the class, they had absolutely no idea that someone was sitting near them, listening to their every word with an emotionless face. They could feel the hatred bubbling up in their stomach. It was an understatement to say they didn't approve of gays; in fact, they believed gays were a disgrace to society.

That's why they followed their role model's orders.

They silenced thanked God that Conan had a big mouth. If the gossiping king was right, it seems as if the new guy, Harry Styles, was not only gay, but flaunting his sins without a second thought; and that was not okay. No one would be gay in  _his_  school.

And this, ladies and gentleman, is where the killer began taking matters into his own hands.

For once, Conan's big mouth was of  _some_  use.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Benson's in the building! But stay away, I've got the flu D:


	4. Chapter Three

-

**Harry’s Point of View**

 I stood underneath the shower with my head down - letting the warm water and my thoughts consume me. I honestly was a bit surprised that Niall agreed to come over for dinner. I mean, I haven’t exactly been the nicest to him. In all honesty, I’ve been a complete, as my lovely best friend would put it, bitch. But he must still fond of me because he’s been trying to befriend me  _and_  he asked for my number even though he said he lives just down the street.

So that’s good right?

That he likes me?

 I squirted a bit of shampoo into the palm of my hand and rubbed into my now soaked, straighten curls and wondered if Niall was gonna dress up.

We didn’t mention attire, but he wouldn’t show up in a dirty t-shirt and some basketball shorts – right? I hope not. I should text him and ask what he’s gonna wea-

 “Harry, hurry up! It’s already 6:30!”

 I looked up, getting the soap in my eyes. Groaning, I told Gemma that I’d be out in a minute.

 Had I really be in the shower for over twenty minutes, just thinking about Niall? That'd explain the cold water...

I  _really_ need to manage my time better.

_

By the time I had gotten dressed, stopped my eyes from burning, and blow dried my hair, Niall had already been here for fifteen minutes.

 I made my way downstairs and almost instantly spotted the bleach-blond haired boy sitting on the couch, facing away from me. He was engaging in a casual conversation with Gemma – which was never a good thing on my part.

 “—boys?” Gemma was asking.

 Niall shook his head, “Not that I know of, but ya never know.”

 “Ya know, a little birdy told me he fancies ya.”

 “Really?”

 “Mmhm-”

 “Gemma!” I whined, making my presence known.

 That day, I swore I wasn’t ever going to confide into my sister again. I never even said I fancy the bloke - ‘cause I don’t. All I said was that he was extremely fit which wasn’t a lie. With that bleach-blond hair shading most, but not all of his natural hair, those electrifying blue eyes with the stupid golden irises, his short, yet muscular build and cute baby face, it didn’t take a gay man to see he was gorgeous.

 I subtly checked out Niall and noted he was wearing a pair of overalls, a white t-shirt, and a pair of Supras. And it surprisingly looked good.

 “Sorry ‘bout the casual look. I figured we’d be eatin' and hangin' out.” Niall apologized, regarding my wandering eyes.

 I shook my head, “Nah, it’s fine.”

 “’Kay, so what’s cookin’?” Niall paused to through his arm around Gemma and flash her a crooked smile. “Good lookin’.”

 I rolled my eyes and was tempted to call him out for using such a lame line on my  _sister_ , but I was caught off guard by Gemma’s giggling. Was she really coming onto a sixteen year old?

 "Cute, babe. But Harry cooks the food around here.”

 Niall smirked and turned to me, “Haz, baby, what’s for dinner?”

 I scrunched my nose up at the name ‘Haz’.

 “We’re having chicken alfredo.” I muttered.

 “Can I have seconds?”

 “You haven’t even eaten your first plate yet.”

 “And?”

 “Yeah, sure.”

Niall grinned and extended his hand so I could help him up. I felt myself tense as our hands clasped together, but I ignored it and pulled him up. All three of us then walked to the kitchen where I told them to go sit so I could make everyone plates of food.

 “So, Harry, what made you open up to Niall?” Gemma asked curiously as I set her plate in front of her.

 “I, uh, I dunno.” I shrugged. “I figured I might as well befriend him because we got on so well and--”

 Niall snorted, “Biggest bull if I’ve ever heard some! I been beggin’ for ya t even glance at me since ya damn near arrived!”

 “Well, we’re friends now, aren’t we?!”

 “Yeah, I guess…”

 “So shut up.”

  **Gemma’s Point of View**

 I watched Harry and Niall argue back ‘n forth and I could almost coo at how adorable they were being. I could almost  _feel_  the sexual tension radiating off of the two of ‘em. Niall was stuffing his face and accusing Harry of something while Harry was staring at Niall’s lips, laughing and denying everything.

 I haven’t seen Harry this comfortable since Zayn asked him out. It was almost refreshing to see that smile of his. Harry giggled at something making everything from the tips of Niall’s ears to the base of his neck turn red with embarrassment.

 “Shuddup, Harreh!” Niall pouted, making Harry reach out to pinch his cheeks.

 “You’re too cute, Niall.”

 “Aww, are you comin’ onto me?” Niall teased, poking Harry in the ribs.

 My younger brother squirmed away, but didn’t deny anything. And that’s when I couldn’t take it any longer.

 “You guys are so freaking adorable!”

 Harry blushed and shot me a pointed look while Niall shook his head and stabbed his fork into Harry’s pasta.

 “Niall,” he warned. “You have your own--”

 “I finished it already, Haz. And you’re such a slow eater!”

_

**Niall’s Point of View**

 As surprising as it was, I actually had fun at Harry’s. I thought it’d be all awkward considerin' that Harry and I have never had a legit conversation. Our last conversation was in the janitor's closet earlier before he begged me t come.

 But if you overlook that, Harry was actually a really cool lad.

 As he was yappin' at his sister, I stuck me fork onto his plate and swirled the noodles. I quickly brought it up to my face, getting sauce all over it and burning me throat in the process. By now, Gemma had started giggling and Harry had turned to look at me.

 "Really, Niall? Really?” Harry asked, staring between his now almost empty plate, my own bare plate, and me face which still had that warm white sauce on it.

 “Sorry,” I apologized. “I was hungry, and you weren’t eatin'.”

 Harry shook his head and stood from the table – collecting everyone’s dishes as he did so. I watched him head back towards the kitchen, before stoppin' in the door way t glance at me.

 “Ya know, you’re lucky you’re cute. I made dessert.”

 Hmmph, I love this kid already.

_

“Niall, are you spending the night?” Gemma asked even though the answer was pretty evident.

 I was sprawled across their couch. Me Supras had long been kicked off, me hair was now a mess, I had unhooked me overalls, and was already half asleep.

 “Uhm, I don’t think--”

 “Sure,” I interrupted Harry. “Where do I sleep?”

 “Living room.” Harry suggested at the same time Gemma said “The guest bedroom.”

 “What?”

 “The guest room. It’s right next to Harry’s room too!”

 “Cool,” I yawned in reply. “Can I have another slice of pie?”

 Harry snorted, “I’d say yes, but I wouldn’t want you barfing up two and a half plates of chicken alfredo and practically a third of pie.”

 “Don’t worry!” I scoffed, and lifted up me shirt to pat me surprisingly toned stomach. “I don’t ever throw up food – got a stomach of steel.”

 Harry’s gaze stayed on my stomach a little longer than necessary. He licked his lips, making me guffaw.

 “Likin’ what ya seeing, Styles?”

 I watched in amusement as for once it was his cheeks turning pink, not mine.

 “Shut up, Horan.”

 I lowered me shirt and grinned to meself. Maybe Conan was right for once and Harry did seem to fancy me. And oddly enough… I don’t mind.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing chapter, yeah?(x Ahaha. Can anyone else sense how awkward and uncomfortable Harry is with Niall spending the night? Want a spoiler for next chapter? Two words: Narry cuddles.


	5. Chapter Four

**Harry's Point of View**

There was no way I was getting any sleep. Nope, absolutely no way in hell. I pulled the comforter closer to myself and stared at the ceiling. Why'd Gemma have to let Niall fucking Horan stay over - in the bedroom next to mine. Niall wasn't even planning on staying the night! He didn't bring any clothes or anything and was oh so willing to strip to nothing, but a pair of tight, white briefs that left little to my imagination.

Kill me now.

I could still see the pale, white skin that was revealed when he unlatched his overalls and yanked his shirt off. He had kicked the clothes away and asked me to show him his room. He's lucky I didn't jump his bones just then. It was like he was trying to make me snap, trap him against the wall and have my way with--

My thoughts were cut short by the door opening and Niall stumbling in. I watched his close the door behind him and crawl into my bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I inquired as the fake blonde got under the blankets and slung _my_  arm over _his_  shoulder while his backside pressed into my chest.

" 'm tired an' I can't sleep alone, okay?" he finally mumbled tiredly. "I us'ally sleep with me brother."

"But I'm  _me_  and you're  _you_. And you're practically naked."

"So?"

"I'm not gonna lie. You're absolutely fit and a definite temptation."

"Keep it in yur pants, and don't rape me in me sleep! Simple, huh?"

I scoffed, "I'm not  _that_  desperate, thank you very much. Besides, you'd definitely feel my cock stretching you out."

"You're a dirty, British whore. Ya know that?"

"And you're a tempting, Irish bastard. You know that?"

Niall snorted and scooted closer, if possible. I groaned, but didn't bother removing my arm. I'd never admit it, but I haven't cuddle with anyone for a long time and Niall was really small and cute.

"You're really comfy." the older one of us mumbled into my pillow.

"Erm... Yeah, thanks, I guess."

Suddenly he turned over so his face was pressed against my chest. Then he threw his leg over mine.

I raised my eyebrows, "You sure you're into girls? You seem perfect for a bloke." I purposely left out the "like me" part that was wanting to jump off my tongue.

I waited for his response only to realise he had fallen asleep.

Well then.

Doesn't that make me feel special.

_

**Niall's Point of View**

When I woke up the next mornin', I found meself tangled within Harreh's limbs. My face was pushed close into his chest and his arm was protectively wrapped about me. And I hate to admit it, but he was pretty damn comfortable.

"Haz, wake up." I yawned.

When he didn't make any attempt to move, I reached out and poked his cheek where one of his dimples would've been.

"Haz, get up ya cunt and make me breakfast!"

Still nothing. So I tugged one of his curls for a reaction. His face screwed up and he opened his eyes, scowlin' at me. Somehow he ended up flipping us over and straddlin' me waist.

"Don't tug on my curls, blondie! That hurt!"

"How long ya been awake, jackass? I'm stravin'!"

"I heard." Harry teased. "And for the past hour."

"Did ya fail to notice all our limbs tangled up? And that you were cuddlin' with me?"

"Oh, I noticed. You squirm around a lot in your sleep."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's cute though, Anyways, get out of my bed before--"

"Harry, have you seen Nia-- Oh."

Harreh's playfully expression was replaced with one of horror. Gemma stood in the doorway, smirking at her brother and me. Suddenly, I was pushed off the bed and Harry wrapped the covers tighter around his waist.

"Gemma Anne Styles, before you jump to any conclusion--

"One night over and you're already shagging? Baby brother, you little whore! You've finally found a man!"

Harry brought the pillow to his face, "I hate you. I hate you so much. How are we related?"

"Well, Mum decided she'd have se--"

"Out. Now. Gemma. Please."

Gemma raised her hands in surrender before turning to me, "The least you could do is not make it obvious that you two did the dirty. Just because your sitting on his pants doesn't mean I don't see them."

Then she walked away. I pulled Harry's striped briefs from underneath me and threw them at him, "Have ya been naked all night?!"

This curly headed boy shrugged, his cheeks turning pink "It's liberating."

_

I was starting to get why Harry's always embarrassed of 'is sister. It's like havin' a gay brother was the best gift God could get her. And just because I was Harreh's new friend, apparently I couldn't be 100% straight anymore.

"So when'd Narry happen?" Gemma asked, sipping her coffee when Harreh and I made our way into the kitchen.

"Narry? What's that?" I asked, eatin' the leftover scrambled eggs offa Harreh's plate.

"Your couple name! You like?"

"Gemma," Harry warned. "I've lived with you for less than a full month and you've already enrolled me into an all boys school, announced that I'm gay, accused my only friend of shagging me - which for the record, I'd shag him. Do you see how little he is?! But anyways, you're about to scare the poor lad."

Niall looked at me scandalously and Gemma looked down sheepishly, "Sorry... After your breakup with Zayn, you were so depressed! But now you've met Niall and you're so happy and I'm just excited."

"Can we not bring up Zayn? I'm not over his just yet. It's only been a month, Gemma."

"So? You've found someone better!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! No one is ever gonna compare to Zayn!"

I opened my mouth to ask who was Zayn, but the question never made its way out. Instead Harreh glared at Gemma and stormed out the room. You could hear him stomp t his room and slam the door before all was quiet.

I turned back to Gemma and swallowed down some orange juice, "Who's Zayn?"

"Uhm... He's Harry's ex - the reason he came out, actually. Zayn's like this sex God with great hair, beautiful eyes, tattoos, piercings - the whole package. Then he cheated on Harry twice. Once with this girl named Perrie, and then again with his current boyfriend, Liam. Harry was devastated. He lost almost all his friends except Spencer when he came out, everyone bullied him, his model like boyfriend broke up with him for 'someone better'. It just wasn't a pretty sight."

"Is that why he moved 'ere?"

"Yeah, it is."

I turned around and Harry was back, his eyes a little bit red and his cheeks were flushed, but he ignored that and sat down next to me nonetheless.

"You know, there was a reason I never told Niall, Gemma." Harry mutter angrily. "Mum said when I moved here, I was suppose to leave everything in the past. But that's not working out to well, now is it?"

Gemma sighed, "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head, his messy curls bouncing everywhere in response, "No, I'm sorry. Moving here didn't change anything."

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho, drama filled chapter? I think yes. Sorry though, I absolutely suck at drama, angst, and anything depressing. I just can't write it very well. So for the long wait for the update though... I've been busy writing other stories (on Tumblr), spending all my freetime on Tumblr, I've recently got hooked in the Supernatural series (I ship Wincest :3). And guess what! I'm developing a socially life(; I've got friends and possibly a new babe (who I've found out is Bi >:D)
> 
> Anywho, I'm sorry I made there be past Zarry. I just can't stand Larry so Zarry was it by default. I wonder if Niall is ever gonna turn gay for Harry and be the next gay couple.... Aha.
> 
> Spoiler alert for next chapter: You'll find out who the killer is.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Happy New Years to all of you guys! This is my gift - another chapter of Killer even if it's short. I hope you enjoy it 'cause it was fun to write. Although, I don't think it's a serious as I tried to make it. - Benson

**-**

**Harry's Point of View**

"Spencer." I moaned pathetically into the phone when my best friend finally answered.

"Harry! What's up, babe?"

"In the bathroom; I'm skipping first period. You?"

"Mum's off so I got to skip."

"Lucky bird!"

"Aha, so how's that one bloke, Neil?"

"Niall," I sighed, and fumbled with my thumbs. "He's okay... I hung out with him over the weekend though. Gemma told him about Zayn."

"That sucks, I suppose. Liam and Zayn are still together. They're like in love or some shit--"

Spencer never got to finished because the bathroom door opened and a guy I recognised as Corey Stevens entered. When he spotted me, he scowled.

"Harry Styles, I thought I'd find ya here."

I furrowed my eyebrows and mumbled into the phone that as much as I loved her, she could further depress me with the Zayn and Liam news later as I apparently had a stalker .

"Uhm, okay... Corey, right?"

"Don't say me name, fag."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from whimpering at the nickname I have adopted in Holmes Chapel, "Excuse you?"

"Ya heard me. I know yur secret, Styles. This must be a fucking paradise for ya - bein' in an all boys school 'n all."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled, inwardly cursing Niall and Gemma. One of them had to blab because I sure as hell that I didn't.

Corey, who was significantly shorter than me (not only because he's Irish and in a grade below me), scoffed "Cut the bullshit, we have two classes together and in every single one, all ya ever do is stare at Koby, Van, Zach, and 'specially Niall. And ya dropped this!"

He fished out a crumbled photograph and dropped it into my hand. I prayed it wasn't what I thought it was as I unfolded it and groaned. Of course, it was the picture of Zayn I had lost when I spilt the contents my binder last weeks. He had given it to me after school pictures week and I usually kept it in my binder, doodling little hearts around his face whenever I got bored during classes. The only reason I still had it was just in case we ever got back together... Or maybe I just kept it to keep myself sad. Either way I had lost it and panicked - and of course the homophobic freak had to find it.

I stuffed it into my trouser pockets and groaned. There was no use in lying now. He had solid evidence against me now. I groaned and ran my fingers through my curls.

"Exactly." he smirked. "Your kind isn't allowed in me school. I don't even wantcha in Ireland. Gays are a disgrace t societ-- Are ya tearin' up? Don't tell me you're the cliche emotional gay bloke!"

I blinked the tears away and backed further away from him, "Can you just leave me alone?"

"I haven't even done not'in to ya! You jus' can't stand the truth. I wonder if I can knock the sin outta y--"

Before he could finish, Malachi - the lad Niall always hung out with, walked in and sighed upon seeing my predicament.

"Corey, what are ya doin'? Leave the kid alone and get t class." Malachi sighed, dismissively waving his hand.

"But he's a cocksucker!"

Malachi nodded, "I already know; I'll handle it. Get back t class now. God knows  _you_  need an education."

Corey nodded and spit on me before leaving the room. Then there was an awkward silence as Niall's friend seemed to analyzed my every move when in reality, all I did was walk over to the sink and wash the spit off. Finally though, he spoke up.

"Corey's right, ya know? You're nothing, but a no good fag. The only reason I saved yur ass is because Niall's taken a likin' to ya. God knows why though. He knows your secret, ya?"

All I heard was Niall liked me still, "R-really?"

Malachi stuck a finger into my chest, "Don't get any ideas. If I find out ya screwed up me best mate, I'll kill ya personally and make 'im watch. Got it?"

I nodded my head vigorously, "Yeah."

"Good... But I'm watchin' ya now. So is me lot of boys. Now get t class, I know ya have Niall for first!."

_

"Harreh, why are ya late? I saw Gemma drop ye off! And why are ya so white? Are ya still think' 'bout Z--"

"Shut up, Niall." I muttered, slipping into my desk.

"Why do ya never answer me questions?" Niall whined. "I know ya well 'nough that nothing outta be a surprise."

"Niall, pay attention!" I snapped, glancing at the clock.

There were ten minutes of class left. I bit my lip and let my thoughts drift over to Malachi. He had said his  _boys_  were watching me. I'm pretty sure that means more than one. In which case... I'm screwed - and not in the kind that I'd like to do to Niall.

Who else would be watching me now?

God, I feel claustrophobic now. I'm gonna die, I just know it. I'm going to end up staring at some guy - God forbid it be Niall - and they'll catch me and murder me during Algebra or English or some other class.

Fuck, this is why I didn't want to move with Gemma at first. I swear I'm gonna haunt her ass for all the emotional distress she's caused--

"Mr. Styles?"

I blinked in surprise as I realised Mr. Kovacs was talking to me.

"Yes, sir?"

"What's your answer?"

I bit my lip, "I don't have one..."

"Do you know what we're doing?"

"No sir."

"Who needs t pay attention now, Harreh!" Niall snickered happily earning a glare from me and a chuckle from Mr. Kovacs.

"Still you, Mr. Horan. He's passing this class. You're not."

That shut him up.

_

The rest of the morning consisted of Niall pestering me, glares from Malachi, Corey, and a few others, and going to classes which I ended up dosing off in. A very enjoyable experience, if I do say so myself.

By lunch time, I was contemplating skipping my afternoon classes, but before I could make a decision, Niall had kidnapped me and was skipping towards the lunch room happily. I sighed. How am I being harassed for being gay and yet Niall is allowed to grab my wrist and skip to lunch?

The world obviously hated me.

"Harreh, Gemma 'pecifically told me t keep an eye on ya since ya been acting funny." Niall explained as we entered the nosy cafeteria and walked (against my will) to his lunch table.

"Niall, let me go! I don't need to be monitored!" I growled, trying to pull away from him especially since half the guys who were glaring at me earlier had this this lunch, including Malachi who was sitting at the table, watching me intently.

I swear I had never wanted to turn into the incredible hulk, push Niall off of me, and storm away shouting "Harry no wanna be here." more than now. Finally, though, I gave in and let Niall drag me over to his table and sit me down next to his backpack which was already there.

"I'll get us food." Niall promised, releasing my wrist and grabbing his wallet before turning to his friends. "Make sure he doesn't run! Or I'll hafta kick all yur asses!"

Malachi laughed and nodded, "Don't worry, Horan! I'll watch 'im."

"Like you already aren't." I muttered under my breath, earning a glare and kick under the table.

Niall grinned and walked away leaving me with the killer and his friends.

"What will you do if I run?" I asked tentatively, rubbing my shin.

"Depends." he shrugged back, biting into his sandwich.

"On what?"

"The witnesses."

Yeah, I'm as good as screwed.

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gah, that chapter probably sucked and is really short, but I tried. Do you like it? Please comment and vote(:
> 
> Spoiler for next chapter: Hmmph... Awkward sleepovers at Niall's. >:D


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gah, you guys don't deserve an update 'cause none of y'all wished me happy birthday! It was on Feb 7th and only my Tumblr buddies, everyone at school, and Phammy remembered! But I'm nice and gonna update anyways so enjoy, ye cunts! 
> 
> PS. Love ya all xD

_

**Harry's Point of View**

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" I hesitantly asked into the phone. "And is Malachi going to be there?"

After a long three days of inconspicuous threats, constant glares, and being punched or kicked every time I got caught staring at one of the many attractive guys in my hours, I got a phone call from Niall asking if I wanted to spend the night over at his house so we could get off on a better foot.

And considering the last unplanned sleepover at mine resulted in emotional breakdowns over Zayn and my irritating sister who was sitting across from me, smirking - I was most likely going to go even if Malachi (who was probably coming) was gonna kick my ass.

"Who's Malachi?" Gemma asked, teasingly.

I glared back, "A sadistic bastard who's out to get me."

"So dramatic. Niall will protect you 'cause that's what boyfriends do."

"Get out."

"Admit you fancy him, first!"

"Will it make you go away?"

Before Gemma got to answer, Niall's voice interrupted "Hello? Harreh?"

I realised I was still on the phone and blushed, "Yeah, here. Sorry... Gemma's harassing me - again."

"Aha, really? God, I love ya sista! Anyway, yeah, it'll be Malachi, Conan, and I! Please? Me ma or da will take us t school tommorow!" Niall promised, as if that would be reassuring.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" I asked again. "And anyway, I don't think Gemma wants me spending the night midweek."

"Absolute bullshit! She's been tryin' t set us up since day one! And anyway, me room, but don't worry 'bout bein' sharing a bed. They're cool andy not homophobic." Niall said, "So I'll send Conan t pick ya up. He's walkin'. Bye, Harreh!"

Why can't I ever make a decision by myself. At that moment I swore Niall was just another Gemma in my life and I should run before he gets a hold of me.

_

"So Harreh, yur from Holmes Chapel, yeah?" Conan asked conversationally as we walked down the street. Him with his school bag and another of clothes and me with a mini suitcase that Gemma had packed as soon as I accepted the fact I'd be spending the night at Niall's.

"Yeah,"

"Weather any better?"

"No."

"Do you like Niall?"

"I suppose. Rather parasitical, but--"

"I think he thinks you fancy him." Conan shrugged, crossing the street.

I, however, choked on the gum I was chewing and was pretty sure I was having an angina attack. Setting down my bag, I attempted to cough up the stupid minty gum until a random bystander ran over and preformed the Heimlich maneuver on me while Conan fell out on the ground, laughing like the jackass he probably was.

"You alright, kid?" the lady asked, rubbing my back and handing me a bottle of water from her purse when I finally had spit the gum out on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, thanks. Choking on gum, what a terrible way to die." I tried to joke, pulling away and grabbing my stuff before hurrying over to Conan. "Thanks a lot though, really."

The rest of the walk consisted of me debating on whether or not I should pop in another piece of gum and pretend Conan wasn't still laughing at my almost death and Conan calling Niall and telling him that gum was the newest choking hazard while laughing at my misery.

And these people are the closest things I had to friends here. This is going to be hell.  _Maybe I could bribe Spencer's parents into sending her down early._

I'd have to try that later on.

_

I sat curled up on the couch and watched Malachi and Conan drunkenly dance together. Actually everyone besides me was drunk right now. Niall though, was more pissed than anyone combined. After setting up the Wii and playing two rounds of Dance Central, he had stumbled over and collapsed on the opposite side of the couch.

I tried to focus on both jackasses who were dancing to some Michael Jackson song when Niall started crawling over to me.

"Harreh," Niall mumbled, when he finally made it to my side and slipped behind me. "Harreh, guess wha'."

"Hmm?" I responded, turning my head to look over at him.

"I wanna kiss ya."

"Okay-- Wait, what?"

I was cut off by Niall climbing onto my lap and pressing his lips against mine. Oh God, Niall fucking Horan was kissing me. At his house. While pissed. I didn't know what to do though because I mean Niall is attractive and I'll admit it, maybe I fancy him just a little, but...

"Kiss back, ya cunt." Niall mumbled, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips before he went back to kissing me. And for once, I let loose and even though this was my death wish, I kissed him back. I tangled my fingers through his already messed up blonde hair and let him slip underneath the thin blanket with me.

We snogged for the next two minutes before pulling away just as Conan turned around and staggered onto the couch, outta breath. Malachi turned around to and noted Niall who was still on top of me, staring at me with a stupid grin.

"I like ya, Hazzy. You're pretty."

I blushed and looked away, "Thanks Ni."

"Yur gonna sleep wit' me tonight." Niall slurred, before slipping off of me and heading upstairs, expecting us all to follow.

I hurried after him, feeling Malachi's glare bore into my back while helping Conan off the couch.

Yep, this is the end of Harry Styles, folk.  At least he didn't see the kiss.

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gah, this is terrible chapter, but oh well. It's slightly different than the original chapter six I wrote in my notebook. That was longer and included Niall shaking his arse in Harry's face xD
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all keep voting and commenting! It makes me happy!(:
> 
> And since y'all didn't say happy birthday, no spoiler for ya! >:D


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some innocent minded folk so I won't go into detail very much, but... yeah. Err, enjoy it, ye cunts! (Don't worry, I'll give you a warning of what scene to skip if you don't want to read it.)
> 
> And message me if you want a spoiler, I think I accidently spoiled the climax of the story to one of my Tumblr fans already so just to make it fair.... Come ask!
> 
> *Warning, mild sexual content

-

**Harry's Point of View**

When I woke up the next morning, Niall was grumbling to himself in his native tongue while I was snuggled into his body - my face buried into his chest and our bare legs tangling together. If I was honest, I liked it. Niall was like a heater; his body was nice and warm.

"What time is it?"

"Dia, scanraithe tú dom! Ós rud é nuair a bhí tú?"

I groaned and was tempted to yank on my curls, "Can you  _not_  speak Irish? I barely understand your English with that damn accent."

"It's early, ye twat. And I usually speak Irish in me Irish native household. And anyway, Gemma told me that ye loved me accent. Thought it was hot on me."

"I think it's hot when you speak Irish too, but that doesn't mean I want you talk right now."

"Woke up on t wrong side of t bed, mate?"

"Actually, I woke up on top you."

"Ya think a man like yeself would enjoy that. I know if I was gay, and I woke up on top of meself, I'd be excited."

I sat upward, and rolled my eyes. Niall was a real narcissist when he first woke up in the morning, but before I could sock Niall in his jaw and go back to sleep because we had school today and if I missed it, they'd call Gemma and have her assume I'd skip school to fuck Niall, something poked me. And it didn't take me long to figure out what it was.

"For someone straight, you sure have a lot of gay tendencies." I grinned. "You've slept with me twice, you got drunk and said I'm pretty,  _you_  kissed  _me,_ and now to top it all off - you have an erection. Joyous day for the gay one."

Niall's cheeks reddened and he pushed me off of him, making the bed creak. We both grew quiet and glanced at the two boys, curled up together on the floor - Malachi and Conan - either one who be a disaster to wake up. I turned back around and tested my boundaries by placing my hands on his hip and rubbing teasing circles.

"Ha-Harreh, what are ye doin'?"

"Making you sexually frustrated. Why?"

"'Cause it's not appreciated! I have girls t do that t me." 

"Oh really? I'm like 80 percent sure I'm not a girl yet I seem to be doing a good job."

"Only 80?"

"I've been told that I'm pretty damn feminine."

(A/N: This is where the mild smut comes in. Turn away, innocent minded folk. Keep scrolling till I tell ya that you can read again.)

 That's when my hands finally slipped past Niall's waistband and onto the skin that had been taunting me since he slept in those tight, white briefs way back when. I glanced back to make sure neither of the boys who could possibly destroy me were awake, before climbing and sitting on  Niall's thighs and letting my hand wrap itself loosely around his erection - which totally  _wasn't_  caused by me.

Niall bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, "Harreh, I'm not gay! Why don't ya seem t understand dat?"

"Maybe it's because you're clearly enjoying this." I mumbled, slowly pumping my hand up and down his shaft. "Or maybe it's because you kissed me last night. " I gave him a tight squeeze. "Or maybe it's cause you've been obsessed with me from the start."

"No, I haven't!"

"You must think I'm oblivious, Niall Horan."

And that was the end of the discussion. Instead, the next ten minutes was filled with Niall writhing and moaning beneath me as I stroked his length and kissed every inch of available skin. He was so easy - easier than Zayn ever was - and I never even thought that was possible.

"Jesus Christ, Harreh!" Niall whined, bucking his hips upward for more friction. "I'm gonna come."

I smirked and buried my face within his neck and began wanking both of us off, "That's the point, Niall."

"I hate ya for makin' me enjoy this."

A chuckle made its way out making me question everything.

What was I even doing? Two weeks ago, I thought this Irish fucker who keeps calling me a cunt was up to no good and now I'm jerking him off.

The things that follow moving to Ireland - Jesus Christ. Next week - who knows what's going to happen? I might end up sucking him off and adapting another accent.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a choked gasp and my hand being covered in Niall's milky white substance.

Absolutely lovely.

(A/N: End of the mild, awkward, smut. You may continue reading.)

I wiped my hand across Niall's sheets before pulling the comforter back over our bodies and closing my eyes, "Who knew wanking you off would be so tiring. I'm going back to sleep."

Niall stuttered something back, but I was already asleep.

-

When I woke up for the second time, that day, everyone was downstairs. I quickly threw on a jumper so I looked half way decent before making an entrance.

 "Ahh, look who finally decided t wake up!" Conan grinned, sipping a beer from the couch.

Malachi looked up and narrowed his eyes, "Stayed up late, yeah?"

"U-uh, no... I don't think so. Don't we have school?"

Niall, who had been awfully quiet, shook his head and glanced at me - his cheeks steadily turning red "We'd be five hours late and we have no ride, Harreh."

I silently cursed to myself. Not only would Gemma find out I missed school, but now this attractive, Irish bastard was gonna blush whenever he saw me - like that wouldn't give anything away. I excused myself and grabbed my phone.

**To: Spencer**   
**From:** **Hazzy**

_Fuck Spencer, call me immediately!_

It wasn't long until she responded.

**To:** **Hazzy**   
**From: Spencer**

_Whyyyyyy_ _?_

**To: Spencer**   
**From:** **Hazzy**

_Gave Niall a_ _handjob_ _. Life spiralling downhill. Am I really that big of a slut?_

Less than a minute later, my phone was ringing and I was walking into the closet to avoid anyone hearing my pathetic sex life.

"Hell--"

"Harry, you dog! You're the biggest slut ever! Deets?"

"Geez, thanks for the reassurance,  _best friend_ _._ "

"You're so welcome. So, the Irish fucker finally got to ya, eh? Where are you?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, "His closet."

Spencer squealed happily and clapped, "Congrats, kid. First sexual encounter in Ireland! This is exciting! Fuck, I can't wait for the next two weeks! I'm gonna come down there and meet the kid that got you --"

"Don't say it!"

"Whippedddddd-- Anne says hi."

"Anne? Are you at my mum's house?"

Spencer snorted and must of passed the phone to Mum because then Mum's voice flooded the lines making a wave of nostalgia flood into my chest, "Hello, sweetheart? Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can."

"Is Gemma treating you well?"

Let's see. Has my sister been treating me well? So far she's enrolled me into an all boys school, let Niall sleep over, accused us of shagging, told Niall about Zayn, forced me to sleep at Niall's - when turned out extremely awkward - and God have mercy when she finds out what happened.

"Yeah, absolutely perfect guardian."

God forgive me, for I have just told the biggest lie of my time.

"That's sweet. Well, don't you have school today?"

"U-uh... We got let out early... Because of a fire... Someone burnt a casserole and it all when downhill from that?"

"Casserole?"

"Yeah, uh... I've got to go. Gemma's calling me, bye!"

I hung up and shook my head in pity. And the award for worst lier in the history of con artists go to Harry Styles! I laughed and slipped out the closet, bumping into Malachi almost immediately. That's a shocker.

"Harreh. Harreh. Harreh. I'm ashamed - lyin' t yur mum an' what not."

"Um..."

Malachi stood up and sent me a sickeningly bright smile, "Look Harreh, I'm not gonna beat around da bush . Your up t  something, and you've somethin' t Niall, and I'm gonna find out what and put a final end t ya. Got it? Tá mé ag dul taitneamh a bhaint as marú tú."

I nodded, "Got it."

He grinned and quickly slammed his fist into my gut, cackling all the while "Get dressed, ye fucker. No one wants t see yur chicken legs."

And as I doubled over and watched Malachi strut out of the room, I decided that:

1) I hate my life.   
2) Malachi needs to go to hell.  
and 3) It's definitely not as hot when Malachi speaks Irish.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, what the hell was this chapter, really? I was just rambling the entire time. But this chapter needed to be posted and by the way, thanks to all of you that voted! Very much apprciated!
> 
> And so I used Google Translate to put some authenticity to Killer so in Irish, Niall said  
> "Dia, scanraithe tú dom! Ós rud é nuair a bhí tú? " which means "God, you scared me! Since when have you been up?" and Malachi said "Tá mé ag dul taitneamh a bhaint as marú tú." which means "I'm going to enjoy killing you."
> 
> That's as much Irish as I felt like putting in.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not as many comments as usual, but I'll be lenient this time guys. I've decided t update 'cause I woke up late and therefore stayed home :D I'm not exactly sure on what should happen this chapter so this is practically a filler.
> 
> Oh, and by the way, if you want me to love you then obsess over Sherlock, Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman, Johnlock, (and definitely Narry) with me!
> 
> Onwards t the story.

-

**Harry's Point of View**

Two weeks later, I was done for.

My life was over.

Gemma Anne Styles was  _dating_  Niall's older brother - Greg Horan. And the make things worst, Greg was helping Gemma set us up.

At first, I thought it was because Gemma made him, but no. He literally wanted his brother to date me. And oh God, Spencer was on an early vacation and of course she was helping them too. It was like an utter nightmare.

It started when we were all in the Horan residence, spending "quality bonding time" together.

"So Niall, huh?" Spencer grinned, leaning against me and grabbing the bag of crisps directly from Niall's tight grip and popping one in her mouth. "I heard Harry over here has been charming the pants off of ya - quite literally, eh?"

Niall looked mortified, "What the  
hell are ya talkin' 'bout? I'm straight!"

"Ha. As straight as the fucking fanfic I post online. How often do you let other guys--"

This is where I put my hand over her mouth. Again, I didn't ever understand why I trusted her with anything.

"I think Spencer means to say is that she enjoys your company."

"I see that! Enjoys me company enough t snatch me damn crisps away." Niall muttered, pulling the bag away.

Spencer rolled her eyes, and muttered "Cute with a temper. Just your type."

At this moment, Gemma and Greg decided it be best to walk and join us. I watched wearily as my sister snuggled up with  _his_  brother and grin mischievously.

They whispered to each other, kissed, and turned to us three with knowing eyes, "Hey, we made reservations for dinner. All six of us. Go get dressed."

I raised my eyebrow, "Six?"

Greg nodded smugly, "We found yer friend a date too. That way we could all triple date."

-

**Niall's Point of View**

Me own brotha is helpin' set me up. What a bastard. With all the female attention I attract and everyone still thinks I'm better with some posh kid from England with a stupid accent and unnervin' good looks.

Fuck.

I put in effort not t glance at 'im as the two of us headed t me bedroom t get ready.

"It's alright if I borrow some clothes, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

I traded me pair of trackies for a pair of khakis and then I went t slip on me favourite pair of Supras when I noticed that  _damn_ , Harreh looked  _good_  in me clothes. It wasn't 'til aftah he had slipped back on 'is converse and glanced at me that I noticed I was starin'.

"Liking what you see, Horan?"

I reached for me brush and ran it over me quiffed hair as an distraction, "Depends. Do ya like what chur seein'?"

"Yeah. I like it a lot."

"Oh?" I smiled, me ego boosting up enormously. "Whatcha like most, Harreh? Humour me and ya might just get a prize."

Harreh's cheeks coloured and he circled me cautiously, "Hmmph... Your blonde hair. You look amazing with the quiff. It shows of your eyes which are being brought out by that bloody tight shirt you insist on wearing in my presence."

He grabbed me shirt and pulled me closer to him, "Mmm, you smell good too, so that's another thing I like. But if we're gonna go below the belt... Those Supras, so nice and clean - I could definitely scruff 'em up for you and give you more a boyish look 'cause it's hard to control myself when you look all man."

His hands slid down to me arse, making me squeal like a wee child and  _almost_  pull away "And your ass looks fantastic in those jeans. Now what's my prize?"

Pullin' away, I glanced around me room before spotting a half pack of gum and pointin' to it, "Knock yeself out."

-

He was disappointed with the prize. I could tell because when we came back into da room, he threw the pack at Spencer and pouted.

"My stupid prize for checking the bastard out." Harry mumbled into her shoulder as we walked to da car together. 

"You're an idiot, Hazbear."

"Good thing he's cute." I muttered, walkin' past 'em into the car.

I hope he heard me 'cause I didn't plan on repeatin' meself.

-

**Harry's Point of View**

"Wait Niall, does that mean you're--"

"Nah. I'm just not an oblivious cunt."

"If you're not oblivious, then you're aware of your attraction for Hazzy, right?"

Niall narrowed his eyes at Spencer and shrugged. I'll take that as a yes. Apparently so did Spencer because suddenly she was unbuckling her seat belt, climbing over me, and shoving me towards the blonde. I didn't get to have a word in say because suddenly we were pulling out the parking lot and as idiotic as my older sister was, she wasn't stupid about my safety.

Damn my friends... And family.

-

"So where's this hot date of mine that's gonna help me set up-- Oh damn."

I turned and snickered. Gemma managed to get Derek from school to distract Spencer? Why didn't I think of that?

"Well Spencer's off our case," I whispered into Niall's ear, making him visibly shudder and nod - his body tensing. "Let's sneak off while we can."

"But ev'ryone might think that we're gonna off t shag."

"And? Who's to say we aren't?"

We both glanced at Gemma and Greg who were already sharing knowing looks before deciding that yeah, skipping dinner with our matchmaking families were so worth the rumours.

As to whether or not they'd be true? Well that was a whole different thing.

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quite a short chapter completed with my usual story telling rambling, but enjoy.
> 
> Can anyone else imagine this story happening? Like forreals? xD


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahh, this chapter is horribly fluffeh ;D I thought it might be nice to have a fluffy change. But just as a warning, the climax is gonna be coming up soon as you can see by the last part of this.
> 
> And while you guys are reading this, would you mind checking out my newest series titled "The Enticing Inmate" I promise it'll be good. I got the inspiration from when I met Suzanne Selfors(:
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \- MacKenzie
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/6037928-the-enticing-inmate

_

**Harry's Point of View**

I followed Niall with my hands in my pockets. He was leading the way since he definitely knew Ireland better than I ever would. He made no attempt at conversation, but he kept glancing back at me like he was waiting for me to speak up.

"Did you uhm..." I cleared my throat. "Do you really think I'm cute?"

"Finally ye speak up! I was beginnin' t think that obnoxious Spencer chick was da only one who heard me."

"She's got good intentions, Niall. But do you?"

The blonde's cheeks reddened as he shrugged, "I told ya I wasn't oblivious."

I bit my lip and nudged his shoulder, "How cute am I?"

"No."

"Niall! It'll make up for your sucky prize of gum."

Niall shrugged, his blush making it up to the tip of his ears making him look incredibly adorable - not that I'd ever tell him. He waved me forward as we crossed the street and walked into a playground with chipped paint and a fair share over of woodchips. The Irish native ran over to the slide and climbed up before sliding down on his belly and giggling.

"Jesus Christ, why'd I ever stop comin' here?" Niall guffawed, running over to the rock climbing wall and heaving himself upwards. "Come on, Hazza! Follow me."

Laughing, I ran over to follow him.

_

"So you use to come here all the time?" I asked about an hour later when we were both sitting on top of the monkey bars. We were closer than necessary, but I don't think Niall minded.

"When we used t live a bit closer, we did. Or at least, I did. Use t have hell of a good time too."

I nodded in agreement and glanced at his profile. I had to admit, the kid was attractive. Really attractive. I wonder why he wasn't taken already. I would've asked, but he would probably go on a rant why I had no chance with him again.

**Niall's Point of View**

"Can ya stop starin' at me? It's creepy." I mumbled t Harreh when he started "casually" starin' at me.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

We sat in quiet for a few minutes after that. It was kinda cool, I guess. I mean, I never really got any alone time wit the lad considering he didn't really get on with me friends.

I sorta wondered what curly had against 'em. They weren't homophobic so it's not like they'd kill 'im if they found out. He had more muscles then both of 'em combined so it wasn't like they could intimidate 'im...

Maybe he was just shy or fancied me or some other shit and was gettin' all possessive.

"Harreh, do ya fancy me?"

The curly headed fucker looked surprised and shrugged nonchalantly "Does it matter? And anyway, I'm not answering until you give me an actual prize for earlier."

"What do ye want?"

"What are you willing to give me?"

"I dunno."

"What makes me cute?"

I dropped me head in annoyance. Ya make one comment on a lad bein' cute and he never lets it go, I swear.

I stared at me sock covered feet (me Supras fell off sometime when we were climbing up here which made both Haz and meself laugh.) and huffed.

"Will ye tell me if ya fancy me then?"

"Sure."

"Okay..." me eyes left me feet and instead roamed over Harreh's fit body. "Ye hair. I like the curls. They make me wanna play with 'em."

He tilted his head to let me hesitantly grab a curl and straighten it out only to have it bounce back into place.

"Yur eyes make ya look all innocent. It's kind of cute. Which is weird 'cause when ya first see ye muscles, they beg t differ."

Harreh flexed his arms teasingly and muttered somet'in 'bout me wishing I had 'em. That wasn't a lie.

"I like how yur taller than me. " I paused to look at 'is face before blurtin' out. "And yur lips. I like those too."

He leaned closer t me, smirkin' "Really?"

"Reall--"

Before I got the sentence out, Harreh was grippin' me shirt and his lips were pressing against mine. An' Jesus fucking Christ, I kissed the kid back.

**Anonymous' Point of View**

The man watched from afar and made a disgusted face as he watched the curly headed boy that Malachi had told him to be aware of lean in and kiss Niall. Niall Horan for Christ's sake! The same guy who was always getting drunk at the pub and doing karaoke and then going to play football with the boys the next day - hangover and all.

Yet here he was with Harry Styles making him... gay. Harry Styles pinning Niall onto the bars and snogging the hell outta the poor lad.

The man pulled out his phone and sent a text to Malachi.

**To: Malachi**

**From: The Help**

_Found them._

**To: The Help**

**From: Malachi**

_And?_

**To: Malachi**

**From: The Help**

{sends attachment}

 _Snuck away from family to come to the park. Ended up_ _snogging_.

He put his phone away after that, knowing all that was to come was an aggravated Malachi with more orders to place a hit on the gay kid. According to Malachi he was ruining Ireland and he had to put a stop to it, and he knew just what to do.

And just who to call.

This was gonna be an easy kill.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Omg, I take so long to update this, don't I? How would guys like if I made you a deal, every two week I have to update at least once, and for every week I don't update, I have to post two chapters the next week, or three the week after that? Fair trade?
> 
> And you guys definitely need to check out my newest story, "The Enticing Inmate". It's not a fanfic, but I promise you'll love it! - MacKenzie
> 
> (Link at the end notes)

-

**Niall's Point of View**

After that night at the park, kissin' became a normal thing for us. I wouldn't let Harreh do it in public or around people that we would be recognised from, but behind closed doors I would let Harreh do whatever he wanted t me.

"So ye never answered that night." I brought up one evenin' when Harreh and Spencer were over for supper. "Do ye fancy me or not?"

Spencer scoffed as she texted Derek. The two cunts were dating now, thanks to Greg and Gemma.

"Of course he fancies you, you giant twat."

I glared at her, "Shut yur mouth. I want me own confirmation from 'im. Not his spokesperson."

Harreh laughed and sat between us t separate us from killin' each other, "She's right, though. I really like you. I thought it was obvious."

"It is." I grinned, "I just wanted t hear ya say it too."

Harreh's cheeks burned red as he buried his face into me shoulder. He opened his mouth t respond, but was cut off by me mum coming into the room.

"Tar anseo, Niall. Mian le duine éigin a labhairt leat."

I raised me eyebrow, "Who?"

"Tá a ainm Daniel. Dealraíonn sé cosúil le buachaill deas.."

I nodded, "Alright. Tell 'im I'm coming."

-

When I came outside, some lad I've never seen was sittin' on me porch, waiting for me. I cleared me throat and crossed me arms, "Who are ya?'

"Daniel Murphy. And you're Niall Horan, right?"

I nodded, "What did ye want, mate?'

Daniel put his arm around me and began walking us away from the house. I followed willingly, wonderin' who this freak was and why he knew where I lived. He didn't take us too far, but we were definitely out of sight. Fuck. I was about t panic, when he pulled away from me and pushed me against a shubbery.

"What are ya doin'--"

Me question was answered by him pulling out a pocket knife and pressin' it flush against me neck, "Listen here, Horan. I take my job seriously and I hear you're a cool lad, so I hope ya take me warning an' leave da faggot alone otherwise I'm gonna hafta slice both of your necks. You of all people should know we don't take fags well in this area."

Me eyes were already wide in distress, "Get off me, ye cunt! I'm not gay, ya idiot!"

The blade dug into my skin, "Keep your voice down! Or I'm gonna kill both of ya tonight."

I brought me foot back t kick 'im, but he jerked his hand, just barely slicin' me, but still making it bleed "You just want t die, dontcha?"

I shook me head, makin' Daniel laugh and pull away. He waved his hand back towards me house with a grin, "Now make da fag and 'is friend leave - if ya know what's good for ya. And don't bother reportin' me. Daniel's not me real name."

-

**Harry's Point of View**

Spencer and I waited in Niall's room for a good ten minutes before the cute blonde returned. I was tempted to ask where he was going when I saw him following some red haired boy out of the eyesight, but since Niall's mum, Maura, let him go, I figured it was one of his friends. One of his friends who got to put his arm around Niall's neck without being deemed gay.

Fuck my life.

I turned back to Spencer and draped myself across her lap, "It finally happened, huh?"

"What?" She let one of her hands drop from her phone to run through my hair. "That you found someone over Zayn to obsess over?"

"Mmhm."

"I knew you two were meant to be since you called me from his closet."

Snorting, I closed my eyes "Shut up."

We were in a comforting silence for about three more minutes before I could hear footsteps hurrying up the stairs, followed by the bedroom door bursting open. I opened my eyes to a terrified looking Niall with a bit of blood dripping from his neck. Immediately, I jumped up to see what had happened, but he jumped back and shook his head.

"Don't fuckin' touch me!"

"What? Niall, what's wron--"

He shook his head and pointed to his door, "Get out! Both of you! Now!"

Spencer looked up from her phone for once and looked at Niall bewildered, "Why?"

"Because you're gonna get me fuckin' killed and I never want t see either of you again!" He pointed to me. "Especially you."

With that, he took a deep breath and shoved Spencer and I out of his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

-

By the time we got home, there was a message on the answering machine telling us that neither of us were welcomed back at the Horan residence and if Gemma ever brought us back, she wasn't welcomed either.

Damn.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First, let's go what Irish translations were : 
> 
> 1) Come here, Niall. Someone wants to talk to you. 
> 
> 2) His name is Daniel. Seems like a nice lad.
> 
> Second, oh goodness, this was a short chapter, but it had a lot of angst - for me, at least - so I hope you enjoyed it!(:
> 
> PS. Please check out my other story, The Enticing Inmate ;D
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/6037928-the-enticing-inmate


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. But I normally post my regular updates on here if you don't want to wait:
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/2098499-killer-a-narry-storan-fanfiction

-

**Harry's Point of View**

Niall wasn't kidding when he said he never wanted to see me again. Not that I thought that he was kidding - he did seemed genuinely scared. But the lengths he went to make sure we were never together were incredible.

Like when I had went over to Horan house the day before school started back up.

Maura had called and apologised the two weeks prior and said to disregard the voicemail Niall had left and that I was welcomed anytime. And with Gemma's insistent nagging, I found myself standing at the front door of their house, waiting for someone to answer.

That someone was Niall.

Upon seeing me, he made some awkward squawking noise and slammed the door in my face.

That was a bit harsh.

Deciding that I had permission to enter, I opened the front door cautiously just to see blonde hair dashing around the corner, followed by a frantic "Shíl mé a dúirt mé nach raibh sé fáilte roimh anseo! Sé ag dul a bheith ar an bás dom - literally."

"Calma síos, Niall." Maura tsked, walking out the kitchen to greet me. "Harreh, boy, I'm glad you decided t come back. I was worried that Niall had scared you off."

I opened my mouth to say he had, but shut it again.

"No," I decided instead. "I've been busy with Spencer, is all."

-

After an awkward greeting with everyone (including Gemma who kept mouthing that I go see what's up with Niall), I found myself sitting with my back against Niall's bedroom door. I was actually suppose to be in there hanging out, but once Greg had suggested that, Niall had ran into his room and locked the door behind him.

 **To: Spencer**    
 **From: Gay** **bestfriend**

_It is official. Niall Horan hates me._

**To: Gay** **bestfriend**   
**From: Spencer**

_What did you do?_

**To: Spencer**   
**From: Gay** **bestfriend**

_Remember when Niall kicked us out of his room and said he never wanted to see me again? Yeah, well right now he's locked me out of his bedroom and refuses to come out._

**To: Gay** **bestfriend**   
**From: Spencer**

_That's fucked up... Wait, remember that kid, Daniel, or whatever?_

**To: Spencer**   
**From: Gay** **bestfriend**

_Yeah... ?_

**To: Gay** **bestfriend**   
**From: Spencer**

_Maybe he said something and freaked out Niall._

**To: Spencer**   
**From: Gay** **bestfriend**

_You realise this isn't one of your stupid fanfics, right?_

**To: Gay** **bestfriend**   
**From: Spencer**

_Just saying... Might wanna look into the guy._

After re-reading the texts a few times, I started thinking. Maybe Spencer was up to something.

-

So that night, I decided to ask Niall. Which proved difficult considering Niall refused to look my general direction. Although there was point where Gemma asked if I had any new love interests and Niall choked on beans and glanced at me.

That was a start.

"Uhm..." I had mumbled. "There is this pretty blonde at school that I fancy..."

Niall knocked over his water at that.

"Diabhal é, a bhuachaill! Cad atá gotten isteach tú?" Bobby huffed, tossing Niall a napkin.

Niall shrugged and wiped the spill up silently. I laughed to myself and continued eating. Niall was so easy to fuck with. I waited until he had settled down and was eating again before getting enough courage to say something directly to him.

"So, uh, Niall..."

Nervous blue eyes met mine and then snapped back down to his plate, "What?"

"That guy who came over a few weeks back, Daniel, right? Is he a new student?"

Niall tensed up, and shrugged "I guess. I don't know much about the lad."

"But he knows where you live?" I pressed on, raising my eyebrow suspiciously.

"Small town," Bobby commented. "Probably saw Niall walking home."

Niall shot his father a grateful look before pushing his plate away, "Probably. Anyway, I'm gonna head t bed. Night everyone."

I watched him leave the table before texting Spencer.

**To: Spencer**   
**From: Gay** **bestfriend**

_Okay, maybe you were on to something earlier. Niall said he doesn't really know Daniel._

-

**-The Next Day - Niall's Point of View**

I yawned and rifled through me locker quickly. Tday was the first day back at school and I wasn't willin' t run into Daniel or Harreh. I didn't know who I was more afraid of running into. Harreh would probably talk t me and get us both killed while Daniel would probably just kill me on spot.

God, I told mum not t let Harreh back in the house.

I didn't get any sleep last night thinking someone was gonna burst into my room and shoot me for havin' Harreh over for din--

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I nearly pissed meself.

I turned around and pressed against me locker with wide eyes, "Jesus fuck, Malachi, give a lad a warnin'."

The brunet gave me his usual sinister grin, "Why so jumpy, Ni?"

I shrugged and slammed me locker shut.

"Nothin'. What's up?"

"Lookin' for yur friend... Harry?"

I cringed at the name. What did Malachi even want with Harreh? I decided not t question it and shrugged, "I dunno. Been avoiding him."

Malachi snorted, "Yeah? Good. The kid was a freak."

"Yeah," I breathed out. "A freak."

-

It was when I got t maths, I realised I had it with Harreh.

Shit.

As soon as I entered the room, I spotted the curly headed boy sitting at his desk, textin' - probably Spencer. I cursed the seating arrangements the entire time I walked over t me seat. Almost immediately though, Harreh turned and smirked at me.

I tried t make a point of ignorin' him.

"I know why you've been avoiding me." He said in a stupid sing song voice.

I'm pretty sure me heart was gonna jump out of me chest, "Wh-what?"

"Daniel, right?"

"What about me?"

That time I knocked me binder onto the ground.

Fucking hell. Daniel is in this class? Since when? I didn't even bother turnin' around t see the bloke. Instead, I slid out of me desk and grabbed the now slightly damaged binder and collected all the spilt papers.

Don't make eye contact.

Don't make eye contact.

Don't make eye contact.

   
Maybe it was the luck of the Irish (probably not because most everyone was Irish here), but Daniel snorted and went back t 'is seat an' Harreh was too busy textin' t say anything else to me.

Thank God.

-

**Daniel's Point of View**

I went back to my desk and smirked. Who knew Horan would be so pussy to shy away from Harry with just one threat. Pity, I could've had fun with the blondie. He looks like nice, soft, punching bag. Harry on the other hand...

He could be a problem. The cocksucker could definitely overpower me if he was mad enough.

I was gonna need some serious ammo to take him down.

**To: Malachi**   
**From: "Daniel"**

_I got my eye on both of them._

_But curly is gonna be a problem._

**To: "Daniel"**   
**From: Malachi**

_You've killed worst, you big baby. What could possibly be different from this bastard?_

**To: Malachi**   
**From: "Daniel"**

_Just trust me on this, alright?_

I sent the message and shook my head.

Being a teenage hitman was hard work when you have stubborn idiots like Malachi for a client.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish translations:
> 
> "I thought I said he wasn't welcomed here! He's going to be the death of me - literally."  
> "Calm down, Niall."  
> "Damn it, boy! What's gotten into you?"
> 
> Anyway, omfg, this story is getting to the climax very soon! Pretty exciting, huh? As you see, "Daniel" is gonna be the killer and he's definitely not Irish.
> 
> But oh well. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> PS. Did my writing seem a bit different in this chapter to you? It did to me...


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here is the newest chapter of Killer :D I will admit after a few people on both here and Wattpad told me they'd prefer if I toned down Niall's accent a bit, I attempted to do so without completely getting rid of it. Hope I satisfied everyone :D
> 
> Hmmph, I'm totally improvising during these chapters so bare with me if you A/N notes tend to be longer than the actual chapter :P
> 
> But anyway, I think I have a special treat for you guys this chapter!
> 
> \- MacKenzie

**Daniel's Point of View**

I glanced up at my Religious Education teacher before going back to my notebook and continuing plotting how to get Styles out of the picture. I couldn't go with my original plan because the little bastard had taken notice me and honestly, he was a bit intimidating.

Yeah, I had killed bigger, stronger people, but something was different with Styles.

He's  _observant_.

He's actually was caution of his surroundings and that made my job more difficult. Why couldn't Malachi send me a dumb one to knock off. Those were my favourite. I could do anything to them and it'd come off as a total surprise. But with that Styles kid, Harry Styles, he was eminently aware of me.

And that could be a problem.

I had to take everything in consideration with this one. Like who would be involved: that meddling sister of his that pops up outta no where, her loyal little boyfriend, Harry, of course, and that nervous freak's pretend boyfriend - Niall.

Besides Niall, no one would know who knocked off the kid.

That's a definite start.

-

  **To: Malachi**  
 **From: Daniel**

_What else can you tell me about Styles?_

**To: Daniel**   
**From: Malachi**

_What else do you want to know?_

**To: Malachi**   
**From: Daniel**

_When is he alone?_

**To: Daniel**   
**From: Malachi**

_At school or..?_

 

**To: Malachi**   
**From: Daniel**

_Don't be an idiot. I'm not murdering anyone at school,_ _dumbass_ _._

**To: Daniel**   
**From: Malachi**

_You will if I'm paying you._

**To: Malachi**   
**From: Daniel**

_I'd be locked up before I could receive payment. Now answer my damn question._

**To: Daniel**   
**From: Malachi**

_I'll check._

I nodded, satisfied. Now all I had to see is wait and see when the curly headed bloke was alone and vulnerable and strike.

And then back to Canada I go.

**The next day - Niall's Point of View**

And I thought I was scared of Daniel when he was around me, but I was even more when he wasn't. A week of skatin' around the school, avoidin' any interaction with him was nothing compared t not knowing where he was.

Not knowing where he or Harreh were, actually.

They both weren't in maths which was both a relief and a scare.

But it didn't matter. I was supposed t stay away from 'em if I wanted t stay in one piece and God knows I wan--

"Niall!"

I looked up and saw Malachi standin' in front of me station (we were in Materials Technology class) with his eyebrow raised.

"Not so jumpy, tday?"

I shook me head, "Not really, man."

"Good."

I nodded and went back t my latest project - nothing fancy, just a small chest box. Malachi leaned against the table and watched silently before his phone went off. He mumbled apologies t the teacher and pulled out his phone.

Now, normally I wouldn't have paid any attention t him, but when he huffed in annoyance and threw his phone at the wall behind me, I knew something was wrong.

"What the hell is wrong wit' you?!" I asked with wide eyes. "Who texted ya?"

 "Doesn't matter," Malachi muttered, stormin' out of the classroom even though the entire class had stopped t stare at him. "Just another idiot."

"Another idiot," I mused.

Then I did something that I'd probably regret.

**To: Harreh**   
**From:** **Nialler**

_Don't be an idiot._

The reply was almost immediate.

**To:** **Nialler**   
**From: unknown number**

_Too late._

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the entire time I was writing this, I'll admit, I have writer's block and was totally bullshitting through this when it suddenly came to me! I know what's going to happen.
> 
> Two words: Cory and Conan.
> 
> You remember them, right? >:D
> 
> I think I can use them to spice up the story! But yeah, sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense...
> 
> Until next time, darlings!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Harry's Point of View**

"Are you okay?" Conan asked, dropping to his knees to check me for any injuries. "Any bruises? Broken bones?"

I shook my head and struggled to catch my breath, "N-no, I'm fine. You came just in time."

Conan nodded and then the strangest thing happened. He slid his hands from around my waist, up to my face where he proceeded to kiss me.

Oh Lord.

**\- A few hours before -**

I had just gotten out of the shower and was drying off. Something in the pit of my stomach was telling me to stay home because was going to be one of those days, but I ignored it and instead dressed in my uniform and checked my phone.

No new messages excluding from Spencer who was ranting about me watching out for Daniel.

She had convinced herself that he was some sorta serial killer.

Absolute bullshit.

So I ignored the text (and tried to ignore Gemma's morning rambling) as I grabbed an apple and my rucksack before heading to my personal hell.

-

When I got there, I knew something was definitely up. Not only was Daniel  _not_  standing at the stairs, waiting for me. But neither was Malachi.

I should've taken that as my cue that something was going on.

But instead I grin and mutter "Yes!" and headed towards the bathroom - my usual hideout until the first bell.

Only, I wouldn't be alone in there for long.

-

I was sitting on the the edge of the sink, texting Spencer like usual.

**To: Gay** **Bestfriend**   
**From: Spencer**

_You have to admit though. It'd make sense._

**To: Spencer**   
**From: Gay** **Bestfriend**

_I'll pay you £100 if he's a killer._

**To: Gay** **Bestfriend**   
**From: Spencer**

_How ya gonna pay me when you're dead?_

I scoffed and was typing a reply when that short kid, Corey, entered the bathroom. Before I could react, the kid had stomped over to me and grabbed me by my jumper.

"I see yur still around." He growled, pulling me off the counter and making me drop my phone. "Malachi said he'd deal wit ya an' he didn't so I'll do it myself."

"Oh, fuck off." I pushed him off, making him stumble back in surprise.

He recovered rather quickly and raised his eyebrow, "Tough guy, eh? Got a lil boyfriend teachin' ya how t fight?"

I glared at him, "Can you please go away? I haven't done anything to you."

"You've disgraced me country!"

That's when I threw the first punch.

-

For a guy who looked like he still belonged in year six, he definitely punched like a champ. I was pretty sure I was going to have some nasty bruises on my chest. But it was too late to give up so I took it like a man and manage two punches to his jaw (and a blind kick to his shin) when the bathroom door opened.

I looked up to see Conan walk in at the very moment Corey went for an uppercut.

Four words: Jesus fuck, that hurt.

-

Needless to say, Conan was on my side and Corey stormed off mumbling how I was brainwashing everyone.

And I'd call it all rubbish, but considering the fact that Conan, Niall and Malachi's best mate, was kissing me made be reconsider that.

I pushed him back with wide eyes and glanced around the now empty bathroom, "W-what? What are you doing?"

"Well," Conan blushed. "It's no secret yur gay and uhm... I dunno. I've done some thinkin' lately and maybe I am too."

"You're kidding me, right?"

He shook his head, "No."

Oh.

Alright then.

-

**Daniel's Point of View**

I watched the little runt storm out of the bathroom, leaving Styles and the other kid alone. I glared at him from my position by the rubbish bin. Of course someone would go irritate Styles and make my job just that much harder.

It was like people were purposing sabotaging me.

Now because of this fucker, Styles would be on edge all day and I'd have to prolong everything by another day. At this rate, I'd be stuck here for another goddamn year.

Shaking my head, I waited for the two to come out to come out so I could assess the damage done.

What I didn't expect was for Styles and the other kid to come out five minutes later with bruised, red lips and pink cheeks. My eyebrow went up in surprise and my hand immediately reached for my phone.

Looks like Styles found a new toy.

"You sure you okay?" the kid was asking. "Yur chest looks pretty bad."

"I'm sure my lips look bad too. But I'm fine, Conan. I swear."

Conan nodded, looking even more embarrassed "Uhm... Do ya wanna skip tday?"

Styles shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

And then they left, heading in the opposite direction from me.

I took this as my time to text Malachi.

**To: Malachi**   
**From: Daniel**

_Your little minion decided to take it upon himself to teach Styles a lesson. Not only did he hurt himself, but now Styles is on the edge and better yet, he's found a new boy._

_Conan._

I pressed send and the entered the bathroom and spotted something useful - Styles' phone. Bingo. Unlocking it, I was going through his text messages and making a mental note of this Spencer person who I didn't know, but seemed to know plenty about me when I got an incoming text.

**To: Harreh**   
**From:** **Nialler**

_Don't be an idiot._

I shook my head and saved his number in my phone before replying.

**To:** **Nialler**   
**From: unknown number**

_Too late._

-


	15. Chapter Fourteen

-

**Niall's Point of View**

I'm not gonna lie, I was curious. So that day when Malachi threw his phone at the wall and stormed out, I may have taken a peek at what got him so worked up. To say I was surprised t see:

_Your little minion decided to take it upon himself to teach Styles a lesson. Not only did he hurt himself, but now Styles is on the edge and better yet, he's found a new boy._

_Conan._

sent from Daniel was the biggest understatement of me life.

And then suddenly everythin' was starting t make sense. Daniel's sudden transfer t Coláiste Mhuire, showin' up t me house and threatening me, him bein' so buddy buddy with Malachi, and Harreh bein' afraid of Malachi and Harreh's suspicion of Daniel.

He wasn't bein'  _paranoid_.

He was being  _cautious_.

And suddenly all me fear was draining out of me, and instead was I was gettin' steadily furious.

My own friend? Was Malachi fucking with me?

Because if he was serious, I was determined t keep me promise to Gemma - no one was gonna lay a finger on her brother.

Not Malachi and Daniel, at least.  
-

But gettin' close t Harreh seemed like it would be harder than I thought.

For starters, apparently Conan and him were now an item.

And then again, he probably thought I was still afraid of 'im.

So that left me with one fool proof plan.

-

**Harry's Point of View**

It sat my now usual lunch table with Conan. He had came out the day after kissing me, claiming that girls had nothing on guys.

But then again, he probably began hanging out with me because, to be honest, I was most likely the only one not judging him.

It was nice, though. Besides the rumours that we were an item just because we were two gay friends - albeit, I still never confirmed anything.

"Are you still friends with Niall?"

I avoided Conan's eyes and shrugged, "Dunno. I think he's scared of me."

"Scared?" Conan snorted. "Absolute bull, mate."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked towards Niall who was in the cafeteria - sitting alone and not at his usual table - looking intently through his mobile. By the deep frown he was wearing, he wasn't too happy about what he was seeing.

Probably some girl turned him down on text or something.

Speaking of texting, I was reminded of my lost mobile. I had lost it sometime during the dispute with Corey and I had a gut feeling he had it within his possession.

Or maybe he handed it over to Malachi.

Shuddering at the thought, I shook my head and focused back on Conan, "Why do you say that?"

The brunet shrugged and sipped on his cola, "Asked 'bout ya earlier. He wanted t know if you had mentioned 'im lately. Told him not really."

"Do you think he wanted to talk to me? Or did he just seem anxious?"

Conan rolled his eyes and lowered his voice, "Look, it's obvious you still fancy 'im. Just go talk t 'im. You know ya want to!"

"Shut up," I blushed. "I don't fancy him anymore. He's just incredibly fit."

Giving me a pointed look, Conan bit into his sandwich and waved me off, muttering "It's pathetic watchin' em pine after each other, I swear."

-

Deciding to take a risk after the final bell had rung. I exited my class and head down the hallway opposite of my locker and towards Niall's. If he was asking about me, he must be not terrified of me - right?

I mean everyone knows Conan likes to talk so he would've realised word would've got back to me, right?

I swallowed down my uneasiness and approached the blonde who was bent over, picking some off the floor of his locker.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I mumbled to myself. "I swear he's trying to tempt me."

Snorting, Niall pulled back and raised his eyebrow, "Still the horny Brit, I see."

I blushed, "Shut up."

"Whatever. I'm glad yur here, Harreh! We have a problem."

"Like what?"

"Like Malachi is a fuckin' psycho and Daniel is his side kick."

"Already figured that out."

He stared at me confusedly, "Wait what?"

I sighed and began telling him everything from how Malachi was a homophobic bastard who hated my existence to Conan helping me and coming out - only stopping to shut up when someone walked passed us.

Then he told me about Malachi subtly hinting about me and Daniel threatening him.

And so, by the time we had both finished, Niall's cheeks were red and his lips were pressed in a thin line. I was worried this was all too much. But Niall reacted before that thought could settle in my mind.

"Me own friend." he muttered. "This is Iike a goddamn movie!"

"Or a fanfic." I added. "Spencer likes to think this is like a fanfic."

Niall rolled his eyes and closed his locker, "Fanfic me arse. C'mon, follow me."

Of course I followed him without a questioning thought even though he had been avoiding me for a long while (although, hearing his side of the story made it easier to understand why he didn't want me around.), "Where are we going?"

"Yur house. We're gonna fuck up Malachi's sadistic plan, but we need yur cunt of a friend's help."

"Spencer?"

Niall nodded, "What do ya say? You, me, Spencer, and Conan stop all this bullshit?"

Genuinely smiling, I nodded "Let's do this."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I am sorry if this chapter sucked or didn't make sense. I thought you guys deserved an update, but I have writer's block so I kinda rushed into everything.
> 
> But hey, at least you got something, aye?
> 
> Anyway, I just wanna again thank everyone for reading this, it's probably gonna end soon so thanks for reading it since the prologue, I guess.
> 
> Updates are gonna be less frequent, by the way, considering school is starting soon D;
> 
> \- MacKenzie
> 
> PS. Follow my blogs! 
> 
> Gregariousowl.Tumblr.com 
> 
> Hahafeels.Tumblr.com


	16. Chapter fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys, I wrote y'all a filler chapter because I go back to school on Wednesday and thought a small update would be necessary, so uh, enjoy. 
> 
> \- Mackenzie

- 

**Niall's Point of View**

I awkwardly sat next t Conan on the floor of Harreh's bedroom. Both of us watchin' Harreh log onto skype so he could see if Spencer could join us.

Not gonna lie, it was a bit awkward. Conan was goin' between glancin' at me and staring at Harreh. (I'm pretty sure it was 'cause his arse was totally on view, but I didn't want t say anythin'.)

"So..." I mumbled, "You and Harreh, huh?"

Conan nodded, "Yep. Something like that. Somethin' about him is just kinda..."

"Addicting?"

He grinned and nodded, turnin' back t Harreh who was grinning back at 'is best friend.

"Spencer!" Harreh greeted. "So guess what."

Spencer raised her eyebrow, "What?"

Harreh lifted his laptop and set it in front of us before scramblin' over t sit in between Conan and meself, "I officially have two friends in Ireland again."

Screwing up her face, she stared at me "You're friends with the asshole who ditched us again?"

"Shut ye mouth," I glared. "I was threatened - by knifepoint!"

"Boohoo."

"I'd punch ya if you weren't a girl!"

She snorted, "I'm shaking behind my computer screen, Horan."

-

Makin' a plan took longer than any of thought. Mainly because Spencer was bein' a cunt, I had to recount me whole story all over again, and then there was the whole Conan flirtin' with Harreh and making 'im blush.

Not that I was jealous or nothin', but I could've sworn I was the only one who could make Harreh turn that red. I mean, he did fancy me, right? Unless he had moved on t Conan already which would be absolute shit.

I mean, that  _would_  make Conan a rebound, which would've sucked for his first gay experience.

"Do any of you guys know anything about Daniel besides the fact that he's a psycho that's after all three of ya?"

Conan raised his eyebrow, "He's after them. I'm just here for moral support."

"He knows you two kissed, bro. Think he's just gonna let you go? Malachi's know Horan for all these years and basically ordered his throat sliced."

Harreh nodded and threw his arms over both of us, "Welcome to the club, Con. The 'Malachi is trying to kill you because you're gay' club."

I opened me mouth t point out that I wasn't actually gay, but then I remembered all the times I've snogged the kid and gotten blown (and a handy durin' that sleepover) and decided it'd be best t keep me mouth shut.

-

**Harry's Point of View**

I sat crossed legged and listened to my best friend come up with ideas.

"You could call the police."

Niall blew that idea away, "Yes, 'cause the police would totally believe three teenagers have a teenage hitman after 'em 'cause of their ex best mate."

"He was never my best mate." I muttered, earning a reassuring pat on my thigh by Conan.

"You're not missin' much,"

Spencer nodded, "Hire a hitman of your own. After Daniel."

This time Conan snorted, "A hitman after another? Are ya crazy? We'd be arrested for murderin' a murderer."

And then it hit me all of a sudden, "Zayn! Spenc, we need Zayn and Liam's help."

Everyone turned and stared at me. Conan because I never told him about him, Niall because that dreaded sister of mine's big mouth during that embarrassing night, and Spencer because it made sense.

"School is still in session, bro." She pointed out. "They can't just skip."

"Zayn and I used to all the time."

Spencer sighed, "I'll see what I can do. But no promises."

I nodded and grinned to myself.

This plan was fool proof.

That was,  _if Zay_ n was willing to help an ex boyfriend out.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Argh, sorry for the short, crappy, rushed, filler chapter. I'm totally in a rush, but I know people have been waiting so here ya go. Hope this satisfies your Narry filled minds(;
> 
> I'll make up for it next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, who expected Zayn t make an appearance? I sure as hell didn't.
> 
> Speaking of hell, anyone else obsessed with Supernatural? 
> 
> \- MacKenzie


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Spencer's Point of View**

The next day when I woke up, I sighed. Today was the day I had to confront Zayn for the first time in since the break up and then make it so Liam wouldn't get jealous when I told him Zayn needed to head over to Ireland asap.

Fuck my life.

I huffed and pulled out my phone, scrolling to Zayn's contact and clicking to text message.

**To:** **Zaynie**   
**From: Spence**

_We need to talk. Bring Liam._

Immediately I received a response.

**To: Spence**   
**From:** **Zaynie**

_About? Where?_   
  


**To: Zaynie  
From: Spence**

_Harry's in trouble. And the tree._

**To: Spence  
From: Zaynie**

_OK._

-

I yawned and sat underneath the old tree Harry, Zayn, and I use to hang out under before everything happened. It was 7:35 in the morning so I wasn't so surprised when I was jolted awake by the big teddy bear that I had come to know as Liam Payne.

"Uhm... Spencer?" he coughed, removing his hand from my shoulder and going to stand back by Zayn. "Morning."

Rubbing my eyes, I gestured them to come closer "Mornin'."

Zayn immediately sat in front of me, all the while pulling Liam onto his lap, "Skip the formalities, Spence. You haven't talked to me since Harry left, now you need to  _speak_  to  _us_  about him?"

"Okay, this may sound crazy, but Harry, his boyfriend, and new gay mate are being targeted by this  mental bloke named Malachi. He's hired a hitman by the name of Daniel Murphy to kill Harry, but--"

Liam put his hand and made a face at me, "You're telling me that you called us down here to tell us that Harry and his boyfriend are gonna get murdered?"

"And his new best mate, Conan."

Zayn looked at me confused, "Are you sure this wasn't a dream? Like all that fanfic hasn't gone to your head, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, it hasn't, Zayn. Harry, Niall, and Conan are in legitimate danger and Harry personally asked that I ask for your help because who better to outsmart a murderer than a conartist?"

Zayn looked thoughtful, "Why did he want Liam then? I thought he hated both of us?"

I shrugged, "Liam's got the muscles. Liam is like security and you're the brains. Now, are you going to help him or not?"

-

**Harry's Point of View**

That night, Gemma let Niall and Conan spend the night. I suppose it was because she was just glad that I was hanging out with Niall again, but she luckily didn't comment.

Not that there was anything to comment on.

While she was in her room (probably talking to her new boyfriend. She and Greg had broken up for some unknown reason.), Niall, Conan, and I was surrounding my laptop, talking to Spencer and trying to figure out a plan. We didn't have much besides the fact that everyone could agree that we needed Zayn's help - as awkward as that'd be.

We were gonna leave it up to Spencer to convince Zayn and Liam though.

We were going to have Niall see what he could get out of Malachi because he was still the closest to the bastard.

Conan and I were gonna stick together and act as a couple - just to mess with Malachi and Daniel and see how much we could rile them both up.

But besides that, that was as far as we got before Spencer had to go if she was gonna wake up early enough to talk to Zayn and Liam and Conan passed out leaving Niall and I alone.

"So..." I started off, closing my laptop. "Kinda unbelievable, huh? The lengths some people would go for their beliefs."

Niall nodded in agreement and leaned against my bed "Yeah... Me own friend though. I'm still in shock about it. I mean, who knew Malachi was some crazy loon who could hire a hitman."

I snorted, "I knew something was wrong with him the minute he told me his friends were watching me."

Niall shook his head and then patted the spot next to him, "C'mere, Harreh."

I crawled over to him and then looked at his profile, "Yeah?"

"I uh...." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Conan - like he was making sure he was really asleep. "I dunno. Just wanted t properly tell ya that I was sorry for ditchin' ya. I was just freaked. And even though since you've been here, you've done nothin', but be an ass, blow me, and almost get me killed... I like you."

Suddenly both of our cheeks were bright red. Whether it was because of his confession or the fact that he managed to insult me while doing wasn't clear.

"Wait, like... You like me or you  _like_  me?"

His cheeks darkened significantly and he found a sudden interest in his finger nails, "Doesn't matter. I'm not gay."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes you are. Whether or not you wanna admit it to yourself is up to you, but let me tell you now: no straight guy has ever willingly let me not only snog them, but blow them and give them a handy in the few months we've known each other."

He was quiet for a minute before he stood up and went over to my dresser to grab some night clothes, "Ya got me there, Harreh."

I followed him over to the dresser, "That's it then? 'You got me there'?"

He shrugged, and pulled out a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Then he proceeded to change in front of me like it wasn't a big deal. And it was totally a big deal.

"Niall, you know, if you just say what's on your mind right now, I wouldn't keep asking you."

"I know."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because you'd make a big deal outta it or tell that one cunt--"

"Spencer."

He rolled his eyes, "You'd tell Spencer and her mouth is almost as big as Conan's."

"So I won't tell either of them. C'mon, Niall, just tell me. I pinky swear!" I held up my pinky. "You already know how I feel about you, so shouldn't I know the same?"

-

In the end, it took twenty minutes more of my pestering before Niall gave in, pinned me down on my bed, and snogged me until we both ran out of breath.

I took that as the feelings were probably reciprocated.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you go guys! Chapter sixteen!(: The story line doesn't seemed to be that rushed... Right?
> 
> And you guys should go back and reread the story because I went back and edited everything - which included adding and subtracting dialogue and whatnot in certain chapters.
> 
> Also, yay, I finally added some well deserved Narry into this! Hope y'all liked it!
> 
> Next update should be around Sunday, alright?
> 
> \- MacKenzie


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys, are you totally ready for this chapter? I didn't go t school tday so I decided an update might be nice. But you know what would be nicer?
> 
> Some actual lengthy comments... Please?

-

**Zayn's Point of View**

I curled up against Liam after that day of school where Spencer had confronted us about helping Harry and pouted, "Do you think he's really in trouble, Li?"

Liam shrugged, "Could be. Or he could be trying to get you back. I really don't know."

I nodded and closed my eyes. It did seem as if that'd be reasonable, but Liam didn't know Harry like  _I_  did. Harry did used to always get himself in trouble when they were together, but a  _hitman?_

Harry hadn't even been in Ireland for that long. Only a few months. How could he already have a killer coming after him? It sounded almost unbelievable.

"Don't get stressed out, babe." Liam mumbled. "Just... uhm... Text Spencer. She knows him better than you do, right?"

"Right."

I pulled out my phone and sent the most non insulting text I could think of.

**To:** **Spence**   
**From:** **Zaynie**

_Be honest with me. Is Harry really in trouble or is he trying to patch things up with me?_

I almost flinched at the snappy response.

**To:** **Zaynie**   
**From: Spence**

_Don't flatter yourself. He went to Ireland to_ _get away from you._

**To: Spence**   
**From:** **Zaynie**

_Ouch_ _._

**To:** **Zaynie**   
**From: Spence**

_Anyway, he's dating that_ _blondie_ _, Niall, now. R u going 2 help?_

**To: Spence**   
**From:** **Zaynie**

_Maybe. I'll tell you tomorrow._

_-_

**Malachi's Point of View**

I leaned against me counter and stared exasperatedly at Daniel, "I don't understand why dis is so damn hard. You're probably da worst recommendation t me! I'm payin' ya by the day an' its almost been two or three goddamn weeks! Do something!"

Daniel glared at me and grabbed his knapsack from besides him.

"Let me show you something, kid." He began pulling out things from it. "I have a fully loaded gun. I have a pocket knife. I have a notebook with my plans against him. I have his mobile. I have his fucking schedule and school file! I'm doing my job. Now quit pestering me before I kill you instead."

I huffed and attempted to discretely push his gun away from him, which only made him smirk and put everything away.

"Okay, okay, Daniel. I get it. You're tryin'. I just wanna know why this cocksucker's so hard t knock off."

Daniel sighed, "He's different, Malachi. He's not as stupid as they usually are. He's  _cautious._  And he's got this friend, Spencer, whom seems to researching  _me._ So why I'm after your guy, I apparently have someone after me."

I groaned and banged me head against the counter with a defeated sigh. This was ridiculous. A fucking killer runnin' away from a fuckin'  _kille_ r? I'd have better luck hiring Corey if I knew this shit would've been this complicated.

In fact, that seemed like great idea.

The lil kid was always tryin' t please me. Might as well have him knock Styles off. It'd be a win/win.

Styles would be gone and I'd save money.

And if the kid got caught - wouldn't affect me none.

"Listen, Murphy, go back t Canada or wherever ya came from. You're fired."

"Gonna go with Corey, aye?"

I rose my eyebrow, "How could ya possibly know that?"

He stood up and stretched, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "Wasn't that hard of a deduction, kid. Good luck - wish that tiny fucker you're counting on a nice funeral because even Styles can kick  _his_ ass."

And with that, Daniel, the hitman I had spent almost £1700 on, left the building.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There ya go, guys. Chapter seventeen!
> 
> Story's getting a bit climaxy, aye? Zayn and Liam considering helping, Malachi firing Daniel, and counting on Corey.
> 
> This is getting better, eh!
> 
> And sorry if this didn't make much sense. It's four am and I'm writing this on my phone. There is bound t be mistakes.
> 
> \- MacKenzie


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Already guys, I suppose you're expecting an update, right? So I outta get t writing it, but first, I wanna thank y'all for all the attention Killer's received! And a special thanks to all of you who actually went back and read all the chapters I've updated and an even bigger thanks to those who've been frequently commenting! You're the best(:

-

**Niall's Point of View**

"So," Conan grinned the next mornin' when we were all walking t school. Gemma had offered t drop us off, but Harreh thought it'd be best if she didn't - that way we could split up and not raise Daniel, Malachi,  _or_  Gemma's suspicion. "I heard you two are official now, eh?"

I shook me head, "Should've known yur ass wasn't really asleep."

Rolling his eyes, he threw his arms around Harreh and meself, "Of course I wasn't, ya idiot. I just wanted t give you two some privacy--"

"But you still wanted to listen in?"

Conan grinned at Harreh, "Right! But after so long there wasn't anythin' t listen to!"

"That's cause he was too busy denying he was gay and snogging me to entertain you."

I blushed dark red and huffed as the school came into view, "Shut yur trap, the both of ya. I'm gonna go ahead first so the fuckers don't get suspicious."

They nodded alright and let me walk off, but not before Conan called out "At least give em a goodbye kiss!"

-

Upon entering the school, I immediately spotted Malachi chattin' up Corey. No Daniel in sight.

Shit.

That was never a good thing, but I had t act like that didn't bother me.

"Malachi," I called, approachin' me ex best mate. "Where's that Daniel kid?"

He made a face, "Dunno. Went back t wherever he came from. Where's that British kid?"

Time t fuck with the teenage psychopath.

"How am I supposed t know? Probably with Conan. Wouldn't be surprised if they were getting in a quickie before class."

Malachi and Corey both screwed up there face in disgust. But it was Corey who muttered, "Fucking fags." out loud.

-  
 **Harry's Point of View**

Conan and I slipped into school and hurried past Malachi, Corey, and Niall. Part of the plan we'd discuss on the way to school was how Niall was suppose to get on their good side and we were suppose to stay as far as humanely possible from them. At least, until Zayn (and Liam, maybe?) decided to finally help out.

I sighed as I split up paths with Conan and entered maths.

"Mornin', Mr. Kovacs." I mumbled, sliding into my seat. "

He nodded respectfully at me, but continued typing on his computer for a minute before glancing back up, "Oh, Harry! I had this package for you left on my desk. Take it."

I made a face and grabbed the bulging packet.

It was addressed to me, but that was about it.

Inside was my mobile and a note. I unfolded the note that was written on the back of a index card.

_Styles, you're a smart kid. You probably figured out my little hobby, didn't you? Well lucky for you, Malachi fired me and hired some other kid because I "took too long". He's not much of a threat, though._

_Take your phone back. I'm keeping_ _the hardcopy of your files for reference_ _, though_ _._   
_\- Daniel_

Oh.

"What's that?"

I jumped a little and handed the note to Niall who was hovering over me, "Seems like Daniel's gone, but now there's a new one?"

"Are you kiddin' me?" Niall muttered to himself. "Malachi's such a wanker."

I nodded, "Finally you see what I've been seeing since I moved here."

-

Checking my mobile, there was no actual evidence that Daniel had actually done anything besides search through it - and the only reason I even knew this was because the phone was fully charged and when I checked recent apps, my text messages, phone log, and social networks had been recently opened.

"Why wouldn't he delete it?" Conan asked, during lunch, watching me go through my mobile. "Like, isn't that the point of bein' all inconspicuous and shit?"

I shrugged, "He said he was keeping my files "for reference". Maybe he respected me enough to show what he was up to?"

"Maybe,"

I nodded and went back to going through it and sneaking glances at Niall who was back at his usual seat next to Malachi at their lunch table.

They were laughing and nodding about something while Malachi was staring between both Niall and myself with a disapproving face.

Of course he would notice my attempt at subtle glances.

He noticed  _anything_  that gave him a reason to hate me and want to kill me.

I just hoped Zayn and Liam would get here before he actually got the chance.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there ya go, folks! Chapter Eighteen of Killer! Hope this is up t y'alls standard.
> 
> The good part is comin' up, but I need to know - Do you want Zayn and Liam t come t the rescue or do you want Niall t blow up and end this shit for all? Or maybe both....
> 
> It's up t y'all.
> 
> \- MacKenzie


	20. Chapter Nineteen - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welp, here's the long awaited chapter. I literally tried to make it as length as I could so be happy, alright, ye idjits? And like I said, I'm breaking the chapter into two separate bits so there is plenty more to go! But enough rambling, aye? Here ya go.
> 
> Oh, and trigger warning: Harreh's going to get physically and sexually assaulted. I'll warn you before the part, but I'm not going into excessive details.  
> \- MacKenzie

**-**

**Niall's Point of View**

"You feckin' arse." I growled, stormin' closer t Malachi. I was furious - no, I was  _livid._

I had finally snapped.

"I can't believe we were mates! You're the biggest arse I've met in me entire life! You fucking threatened  _me,_ your own goddamn friend. You threatened  _Conan_. And you've let yur 'prodigy' put his grubby lil hands on my Harreh?  _My_ _feckin_ _' Harreh Styles?!_  I'm done with this shit, Malachi!"

Malachi stood his ground, starin' at me face even though it was quickly turnin' red. I was gonna blow. I just knew it.

And then he drew the line, "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone's touched him. He's a  **fag** , Horan. He probably enjoyed it, anyway. I like t think I was doin' him a favour--"

After that, all I saw was red.

_Flashback to two days before_

I sat at the table with Malachi and the rest of the lot and made jokes like the old times. The times before I realised how much of a bastard Malachi really was.

I glanced at the side of his head and let out a silent puff of air. Was this really worth me time? Because I knew that ya, maybe I did fancy Harreh quite a bit, but was it worth dyin' over? Because if Malachi was willin' t hire a killer t knock of Harreh (and now Conan), he sure as hell have no problem killin' me for gettin' in his way.

I wasn't a superhero, anyway. What was I suppose t do?

"Hey Niall, why ya so quiet?" Chris, one of the new American transfers, asked. "You alright?"

"Fuckin' ace," I shrugged, and began aimlessly lookin' around the cafeteria - my eyes landing on Conan who was leaning over the lunch table, probably whisperin' some gossip t Harreh. "Just a bit distracted."

Malachi nodded and sipped on his juice carton, lookin' in the general direction I was "Styles fuckin' with ya again?"

"No, he never really was. The cunt's just a bit weird."

He nodded judgmentally, "Just a bit."

-

The more I hung out with Malachi, the more I saw the guy I saw before all this gay bullshit. He still told the lamest of jokes and was a idiotic clusterfuck. It was almost like none of this happened, but one mention of Harreh and I remembered how big of a ass was underneath all that bull.  
-

"So did ya hear about what that Daniel kid did?" I brought up durin' gym when Malachi and I were runnin' laps. "Left Harreh a letter."

 He looked put off a bit. Probably 'cause me sudden interest in the lad I was once absolutely terrified of. (In my defence, he held a knife t me neck.)

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. No clue what it said, but I reckon it outta be good if you were t go by his face. Had a bit of a smile, ya know?"

Malachi looked a mix of worried and pissed, but considerin' he clenched his fist, I took it more of the latter "That lil fucker."

"What?"

He shook his head like he hadn't said anythin' and kept his mouth shut for the rest of gym.

Oops.  
-

**Harry's Point of View**

"So," Conan grinned at me, practically leaning on my desk in the most discrete way (although it wasn't really discrete considering he was half sprawled across the surface). "Tell me when one of ya are gonna go for a proper night out? Go t a pub or dinner or somethin'?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him back towards his own desk, "We're supposed to lay low, Conan.  _All three of us._  I think a date night is out of the question."

Conan pouted while I continued filling out my English worksheet, not risking to piss off the teacher.

"But Harreh, we're also suppose t rile up Malachi, I thought."

I shrugged and kept writing, suddenly aware of the other people in the classroom. Other people who could hear us if they barely strained their ears.

"Shouldn't we be finding  _you_  a boyfriend or something?" I blurted, hoping a random topic change would draw away attention - from me, at least .

Conan blushed, "Um... Eventually we can look into that, I reckon. I mean, I sorta already--"

"Like someone?!" I looked up, grinning.

"Keep yur damn voice down, Styles! I don't need me fecking business broadcasted!"

Well that's a first.

"Who then?"

Before he could answer, someone entered the class and slipped a yellow office slip to Mrs McCormick. As soon as they scrambled off, she sighed "Mr Styles, you're wanted at the main office."

Most everyone was staring at me now so I quickly stood up and grabbed the slip before slipping out of the class.

-   
When I got to the office, the headmaster, Mr Meara, was standing there, conversing with Miss White. I grinned to myself, suddenly remembering my first day here and Miss White calling Niall down to be my guide.

Those were the days.

"Mr Styles, glad to see you!"

I looked up and nodded to Mr Meara, "Same to you, sir. What can I do for you?"

He frowned as if I reminded him of something horrible, "A few students have anonymously informed me that you've been bullying Mr Guinness--"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Who?"

"Mr Malachi Guinness."

I groaned and was tempted to stomp my feet to throw a temper tantrum. Me? Bullying Malachi? We're they kidding me?!

I couldn't bully the bloke if I wanted to! He hired hitmen for Christ's sake!

"I know you're still relatively new, but I'm sure the policy at your previous school isn't much different from this." The headmaster said, setting his hand on my shoulder. "You're a good kid so I'm going to let you off with a detention."

And before I could stutter off an explanation that _I_  was one being tormented, Mr Meara ushered me out.

-

That's how I found myself in detention after school. Which I suppose wouldn't have been that bad if I had actually  _done_  anything. And if Corey wasn't in the desk next to mine, drumming his fingers to the sound of the clock.

I glanced at the teacher to see if his tapping was as annoying to her as it was to me.

It wasn't.

She continued grading papers, not giving us a either of us a second glance until the two hour detention was finally over.

-

After detention, I had packed up my stuff and got out my mobile to call Gemma and ask her to pick me up, when I was grabbed by the back of my jacket and pulled into an empty hallway.

"What the--"

"Shut the fuck up!"

My eyes widened at the sound of Corey's voice. Before I had a chance to fight him off, I was thrown into a row of lockers, making me wince.

"I've been waitin' for this day, fag." Corey sneered, "Ever since I met you."

**(A/N: This is were Corey is going to physically and sexually abuse Harry so viewer discretion advised. I'll tell you when you can read again.)**

"W-what?"

Craning his neck to make sure no one was looking, he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and slashed at my cheek.

I almost screamed out, but he covered my mouth with his probably filthy hand to muffle me.

"If you scream, I'll stick this in yur fuckin' throat, got it?"

Tears escaping and stinging my bleeding cheek, I nodded.

"Good..." He mumbled, looking over me before making another slash at my forehead.

I screamed again, this one louder than the last, even if it was muffled.

"Shut up before I make ya!"

I wanted to scream out, but considering he had the weapon, I just silently cried it out.

This time, he grabbed my jacket kneed me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. Then grabbed my hair roughly and used it to knock me back into the lockers.

"Fuckin' no good fags," he growled, eyes wild, going to make the cut on my cheek, deeper. "You're only good for one thing, I. swear - a sloppy fuck when no girls are 'round."

"S-stop. P-please." I managed to stutter out through my laboured breaths.

He grinned sadistically, "No. I'm goin' t show exactly whut I think you are."

I prayed he wasn't going to do what I thought he was because this wasn't fair. This shouldn't be happening to me. To anyone!

But sure enough, he unzipped his trousers and pulled out his flaccid penis and gave it a few strokes before holding it up to my mouth - blood dripping around it and all.

"Suck it, ya cunt." He grinned, flashing me the knife covered in my blood. I felt sick to my stomach looking at it. "Yur life depends on it."

I couldn't see at this point - all my tears, blurring my vision. But one small cut on  
my neck and I was reluctantly doing anything he said.

**(A/N: Abusive scene over. You may resume.)**

I was saved five minutes in by the ringing of his phone. He pulled himself out of my mouth and checked his phone, cursing at the message.

"Shit, I forgot Nan was comin' over tday." he cursed regretfully, tucking himself away. "This isn't over, Styles. And ya better not tell anyone what happened!"

-

The last thing I remember was ringing the first in my recent calls - Spencer - and telling her I needed help immediately.

Then I cried until I passed out from blood loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, that was hard to write. It wasn't long and probably sucked, but I felt bad for writing it anyway. Poor Hazza.


	21. Chapter Nineteen - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, I've updated AO3 and Wattpad simultaneously.
> 
> I think I deserve a round of applause lol.  
> \- MacKenzie

-

**Gemma's Point of View**

"Hello?" I answered happily, curled up with my new boyfriend, Michael. "Who is it?"

"Gemma, it's Spencer! It's an emergency!"

I sat up a bit straighter and pushed Michael back a bit further. Emergency? But I thought she was back in Holmes Chapel.

"Is it our mum?" I asked anxiously. "What's wrong?!"

"N-no, it's Harry!" She said, quickly. "He called me and said that he's hurt! I don't know, man. It sounded serious. Do something, Gemma! Fuck!"

This time I was already jumping up and putting on my shoes already. My little brother was hurt? No.

_No._

He came here to stay safe and there was no way in hell I was going to let him get hurt again. Fuck this carefree Gemma Styles act. No one hurts my baby brother and gets away with it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Michael staring at me in panic, but I brushed him off.

"Do you know where he was?" I asked, leaving my bed room and grabbing my keys. "Did he say he was stopping by Niall's or something?"

"No... He texted me earlier and said Malachi tricked him into having detention."

"Malachi? Who's Malachi?" I frowned, closing the front door and heading to my car. I kept the mobile pressed between my ear and shoulder as I started the ignition and put the car in reverse.

"He's been-- Niall! Do you have Niall's number?!"

I made a face to myself as I headed straight to Coláiste Mhuire, "What? Why do you need to talk to Niall at a time like this?!"

Spencer sighed exasperatedly and went into a quick explanation as of how some kid named Malachi who was Niall's old best mate was extremely homophobic and was determined to get Harry killed for making Conan and Niall gay and being gay himself. Then she went on to explain how Harry had tried getting Liam and Zayn to come help, but they were weary so he enlisted Spencer, Conan, and Niall to come up with a retaliation plan and something must've - definitely went wrong.

"You're all bloody idiots!" I groaned, leaning on my steering wheel as I pulled up to a red light. "And this sounds like one of those stupid stories you used to write all the time."

Spencer scoffed, "First of all, they're called fanfictions. And second of all, give me Horan's stupid number."

**Niall's Point of View**

I slumped over me desk and scribbled me name one my assignments. Conan was busy gossipin' or whatever the bloke did in his free time and Harreh was in detention apparently which left me t actual complete my homework for once.

"Let's see..." I mumbled t meself. "If you square 96 and then divide it by uh... This is absolute shit."

I was erasing my work when my mobile rang, giving me an exuse t be distracted.

"Hello?" I answered, not checkin' the caller ID. "Who's this?"

"Horan, this is an emergency. Malachi's made his move. Harry's getting sent to the Midland Regional Hospital as we speak. You need to do something now, you fucking tosser. Your boyfriend is in the hospital!"

"Spencer?" I breathed out, my heart suddenly beatin' at 1000 km/ph. "Please be fuckin' joking."

"I swear to God, Blondie. If you don't go kick Malachi's arse right now, I'm flying back down there and kicking both of yours."

I stood up and took a deep breath, "No need to. I'm gonna kick this cunt's arse myself."

-

After I hung up the phone (I really didn't need that Spencer wanker yappin' in my ear about how much of a wuss I've been lately), I walked the entire distance t Malachi's home. Usually I'd be out of breath from the walk, but I was full of adrenaline because it was finally happenin'.

I was about t finally confront Malachi fucking Guinness.

The blue house came into view and I stormed up the driveway. My heart was pounding in me ears by the time I reached the front door. I rang the door bell once and noted the cars missing from his driveway.

His parents weren't home.

_Perfect._

A few seconds Malachi showed up at the door with a surprised expression.

"Niall, mate! What're ya doin' around these parts?"

Just seein' him made me mad as a hornet. I narrowed my eyes and pushed me way inside. He frowned innocently and closed the door behind me.

"Uh... Can I help ya?"

"Yes," I took another deep breath. " I know about the entire feckin' ordeal. You're such an arse! No, you're a fuckin' arse. It's one thing t be homophobic,  _but you_ ** _can't_** _kill people for it._ "

Malachi shook his head and snorted, "Is this what everything's about? Styles?! He's poisoned you, Niall! He's poisoned Conan! It's not natural and I'm trying t do somethin' about it!"

I stepped closer to him, ballin' me fists up "He's my friend, Malachi. He's my  _boyfriend_."

"Jesus Christ," Malachi sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "He's really messed up yur head."

This time I stepped closer to him and continued talkin', "He's my boyfriend and you hurt him. He's in the hospital. And you better hope he makes it out free of harm."

"Afraid not, buddy. From what my little prodigy tells me, yur little  _boyfriend_ " he spits out the word like it's acid. "Might as well bleed t death - that's what he was doin' when he left. Too bad he had t get t his gran before the  _fun_  was over."

"Prodigy?" I mumbled, raisin' my eyebrow. "You're crazy. And stop callin' me buddy and mate and all that shit because that's long gone."

Malachi rolled his eyes and left towards the kitchen. I followed him, not lettin' him off so easily, "Who's this prodigy of yours, anyway, huh?! We scared off Daniel - hell, Daniel  _ **admired**_ Harry. Who else would be  _dumb_  enough t-- Corey."

"Such a Sherlock Holmes, ya are." the brunet commented, then had the nerve t pop open a bottle of beer and say "By the way, I heard the kid had a mediocre gob."

"What the hell do ya mean by that?!"

"I mean, I let Corey check out the merchandise before he broke it - and apparently it wasn't all that good in the first place."

" _You_ _feckin_ _' arse._ " I growled, stormin' closer t Malachi. I was furious - no, I was **livid** _ **.**_

I had finally snapped.

"I can't believe we were mates! You're the biggest arse I've met in me entire life! You fucking threatened  _me,_ your own goddamn friend. You threatened  _Conan_. And you've let yur 'prodigy' put his grubby lil hands on my Harreh?  _My_ _feckin_ _' Harreh Styles?!_  I'm done with this shit, you fecking bastard!"

Malachi stood his ground, starin' at me face even though it was quickly turnin' bright red.

I was gonna blow.

I just knew it.

And then he finally crossed the line when he took another sip of his beer and said "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone's touched him... He's a  **fag** , Horan. He probably enjoyed it, anyway. I like t think I was doin' him one last favour--"

After that, all I saw was red.

-

I couldn't remember much after that.

I had bits of moments like me jumpin' on Malachi and knockin' him into the counter and him throwing his still full bottle in me face makin' stumble backwards.

I also remember him pining me down and repeatedly punching me (that'd explain the bruises I'd later have.)

But mostly I remember me somehow gettin' him off and kicking him and elbowing throwing in possible item in me reach at him.

That was, until the police arrived.

-

That lead me t where I currently was. At the same hospital as Harry, except I was being treated for me injuries and being questioned by the police.

"Mr. Horan, your parents have been notified and are on their way here." one of the officers spoke up. "Now we know you're a little woosy from the pain killers, but we need you to focus."

"Killers..." I muttered t meself. "Everyone's a fucking killer. Can't I just have a day of peace for once?! I didn't do anythin' t  _anyone._  I tried t just live a normal goddamn life in Mullingar like any other teenager and what happens?! I befriend the fuckin' psychopathic killer - meeting his future gay gossip queen as a result, the depressed British bloke becomes me boyfriend, and his cunt of a best mate plans the entire ordeal out like it's one of her stupid  _stories._ "

The entire time I ranted, they both scribbled notes on their dumb writing pad.

How rude.

I was just about tell him just that when the curtains were pulled back t reveal me panicked ma, da, and brother. I blinked at them in surprised, "What're y'all do--?"

"Niall!" Ma whimpered, running over to me and hugging me. "Buíochas le Dia tá tú ceart go leor!" ( **A/N:** That means "Thank God you're alright!")

"What happened t you, boy?" Da frowned, "It's not like you t be gettin' into fights - let alone with Malachi. I thought he was your best friend!"

"He was..." I pouted. "Until he went off tryin' t kill Harreh because he's gay. And then tryin' t kill me because I'm gay for Harreh and Conan because he's become the stereotypical gay - period."

"Gay for Harreh, hmmph?" Greg grinned, his eyes twinklin' like an eejit. "And when did this happen?"

"None ya business!"

Greg rolled his eyes and turned t the cop who was standing amusedly at the end of the bed, "So what's happenin' t Malachi?"

"He's unconscious..." The officer sighed, closing her pen and pad. "And we need his side of the story. So we're leavin' them here over night and then taking them in for questioning and it's most likely your brother is going to be charged for assault."

"Seriously!" Ma tsked. "Are ya kiddin' me? Look at me boy! He's practically outta it! We could hear 'im talkin' nonsense when we came in here. He's probably got an concussion, mo leanbh bocht. " ( **A/N:** That last part means "my poor baby".)

"He does." the officer next t her confirmed. "It's undetermined if it's from the beer bottle he was hit in the face with or from the punches Malachi allegedly delivered is undetermined. He was kind of rambling when we first got him here so we'd like to go over the facts with him later."

I threw meself down on the bed and closed my eyes, "Can I just rest for a while? My head hurts."

And it really did. I couldn't remember much, but by the headache I was sportin' - Malachi must've did a number on me.

I just hoped I did a number on him too.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy fucking Christ, believe it or not, but I wrote this entire chapter in less than an hour. That has never happened before. I'm so feckin' happy that this actually came out decent! I could squeal (or maybe I already did.)
> 
> Anyway, this is the longest I've ever wrote a chapter, did ya know? Exactly 2000 words which is pretty impressive t lame writers like meself.
> 
> Hope this satisfied your violent quench you've been trying to get from this story. Niall finally did it(: And be on the lookout because Zayn and Liam shall be coming in real soon.
> 
> (PS. We have about three more chapters left... Anyone else sad about that? I actually liked writing this story even though I sucked at updating.)
> 
> Lol.
> 
> \- MacKenzie


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jesus Christ, this story is coming to an end. This should be the second t last chapter (excluding the epilogue). Can you believe this will be the first official story I've publicly typed and finished? I'm probably gonna hafta do this again because I'm gonna miss all y'all readers and your mood liftin' comments.
> 
> Anyway, I finally brought Zayn and Liam into the equation. Let's see how that turns out, aye?
> 
> Aye.
> 
> \- MacKenzie

-

**Zayn's Point of View**

It took a while of me convincing Liam that Harry didn't want me back and Spencer threatening to resort to using waterboarding to torture my poor boyfriend if he didn't get over to Ireland and save her best mate immediately before we mutually decided to sneak out and head over to Ireland just to see what was really going on.

It was suppose to be a sneaky trip, but I was almost positive Liam had left his parents a note.

It didn't matter though because we were already boarding our aeroplane "and heading our way over there.

"Do you really think someone tried to kill Harry?" Liam asked quietly, running his fingers through his hair. "I mean, do you really some bloke contracted a killer to kill your ex boyfriend? Seems kinda... off."

I shrugged, "I've heard weirder scenarios, babe. Plus, even if he does just want to try to get me back, we can put an end to this all right now and give him some closure."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Plus, it's too late to chicken out." I reminded him, leaning on his shoulder as the flight attendant prepared us for flight. "We've already spent £380 to get here."

-

By the time we reached our destination (Dublin, Ireland) and turned on our phones, both Liam and I had a slew of messages waiting for us.

Most were from our parents demanding to know where we were and begging us to come back and the rest was from Spencer telling us to call her immediately.

So I did.

"Hello?" I yawned, when she finally answered. "We're in Ireland. Where are we goin'?"

"Mullingar, Ireland. Midland Regional Hospital."

My eyes widen, "Hospital? W-what happened?"

"That stupid kid raped and assaulted Harry and I told his boyfriend, Niall, to do something about it and now pyscho main leader is unconscious and Niall has a concussion and get down there before I have an anxiety attack."

"Y-yeah..." I nodded, looking at Liam worriedly. "We're on our way right now."

-

90km and €181.40 later, Liam and I were rolling our luggage in the hospital and searching for Harry's room and Niall's because I wanted to finally meet up with him.

"Um," I approached the receptionist there. "Where do I go to find Harry Styles and uh, Niall Horan?"

She continued typing and barely looked up at me, "Second floor, fifth door on the left for Horan. Third floor, three doors to the right for Styles."

"Who do you think we should see first?" I asked Liam as we rolled our suitcases down towards the elevator. "Niall, we can get some information out of, but with Harry, we can see why we're really here."

Liam scratched his chin where he was growing an attractive amount of facial hair, "Let's split up. I'll meet up with this Niall guy and you can reunite with Harry."

I nodded, "Yeah... That works. Good luck, from what I heard, he's pretty moody. But then again, Spencer makes people moody. So he might be alright."

Liam grinned at me, kissing my forehead "See you in a minute, babes."

I smiled back wearily before taking the lift up to the third floor. I felt awkward - rolling my luggage down the sterile hallways and making eye contact with the sick (or injured) patients and the nurses rushing about.

Finally, I made it down three doors to the right and knocked hestiantly on the door. Almost immediately, I felt like a pressure was squishing my chest when I heard that familiar voice of Harry. Of my ex.

Of the ex I cheated on with Liam.

"Conan, I thought you were going home?"

I bit my lip and walked further in, the wheels of my suitcase squeaking. I'm pretty sure I let out a small gasp when I first spotted Harry. He must of thought it as just a sigh because he ignored it and continued doing whatever he was doing.

That consisted of him sitting on top of his bed, Indian style and fiddling with his hospital gown. His left cheek was swollen and had a deep gash with at least ten stitches in it alone and then on his forehead was another cute - not as bad looking - with about six stitches. Harry was looking downwards, pouting.

"Have you gone to see Niall? They won't let me leave this room and Gem says he's being all pouty and dizzy. I feel bad, ya know? I mean, Niall and I have been officially together, what? Less than week," Hary snorted. "And he's already gotten himself a concussion by trying to stand up for me ."

"I uh," I cleared my throat. "Liam's talking to Niall right now."

That did it.

Harry's head snapped up and he made eye contact with me. I sighed and went over to sit in the chair by his bed, avoiding his shocked gaze. Bet he didn't expect to see me here. If I was honest, I didn't even expect to be here. But I was here now and that's all that mattered.

"Hey, Harry. How've you been?"

Harry gave me a flat look, "Skip the small talk, Zayn. I'm in the hospital with stitches and my boyfriend is in the floor below us, feeling like shit because of me. How do you think I'm feeling?"

Running my fingers through my hair, I shrugged "So that wasn't the best way to start a conversation."

"More like the worst way."

"I'm sorry..." I pouted, "Um, so wanna update me on what's going on? I mean, I've snuck out of Europe for you, I think I deserve a proper update. Spencer's been shit as doing anything besides yelling at me and threatening Liam."

Harry smiled at the mention of Spencer's name and crawled back under his blankets, "I don't know... I move to Ireland because I couldn't  _stand_ seeing you and Liam together."

 _Throw that in my face, of course._ I thought to myself.

"Gemma been being my annoying sister like usual, but uhm, I met Niall. He's the prettiest guy I've ever met and at first I hated him because Gemma told him I was gay and I assumed the bullying was gonna start again, but he sorta was my saviour, ya know?" Harry had this cute (and I mean in that in a non-I wanna get back  together - way) smile on and his cheeks were both red so I assumed he was blushing. "I'll skip how we got together because there's a lot of stuff involved, but this chap he was friends with - Malachi - he's also in here somewhere, but he's unconscious - I didn't know Niall could pack that kinda punch - tried to kill me for being gay. He hired this hitman named Daniel, but I guess Daniel gave up because I was too much of a hassle. He said he admired me though which is pretty cool."

I made a face, "In less than a year, you've made enemies, outsmarted a hitman, and got a boyfriend?"

Harry shook his head and glared, "I'm not done yet. Anyway, Malachi's got this prodigy named Corey. He's this short, angry, homophobic bastard who's been out to get me since day one. He took up any chance to get me and as you see - he got me. And apparently while I was beening rushed to the hospital, Niall went over to Malachi's and beat the bloody hell out of him and now we're all being investigated by the police."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't deny his story because obviously by the injuries, there was some truth to the story and it sure as hell seemed like he didn't want to get back together with me. So instead I stood up and approached him, my arms spread open.

Like an old routine, Harry crawled (hesitantly) into my arms and hugged me. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed, "We'll figure something out. You, me, Liam, and Niall."

"You promise?"

"I..." I huffed. "I promise. Now who's this Conan fellow you thought I was ?"

-

**Liam's Point of View**

This was weird. This was really weird. I was going to see a guy that I didn't know because I guy that didn't like me was hurt - and because my good hearted boyfriend wanted too and truthfully, I was too whipped to let him go alone.

That and I was scared to be alone with Spencer. That girl had a sinister mind and with no Harry around to tame her, she was a feral animal - especially since I had made Zayn cheat on her best friend.

The lift I caught was full with officers leaving from where I guess I was headed. This seemed like a criminal case. Which is why I didn't understand why I was tampering with.

Because I was tampering with police evidence by talking to Niall, right?

 _The things I do for Zayn,_  I sighed, pulling my bag along into the room five doors from the left like the receptionist had instructed.

I awkwardly knocked on the door and was greeted by a thick Irish accent slightly slurring "Fuck off, I've answered all yur damn questions."

Still, I pushed opened the door and finally came face to face with Niall. He was such a small guy, no bigger than one of my sisters, probably, but he was buff. And his hair was in bad need of a re-dying. His face and arms had bruises and I'm pretty sure if he uncomfortably shifting in that bed of his was anything to go by, he had even more bruises on his chest.

"Are you um Niall Horan?" I asked, setting my bag down and approaching his bed. "I'm Liam Payne. You probably don't know me, though. I came here with Zayn--"

"You're the cunt that made me Harreh depressed." Niall stated bluntly, narrowing his eyes at me. "Shouldn't ya be in London or whatever the hell you're from?"

"Harry was in trouble."

"No shit, Sherlock." Niall sighed, easing further into his bed and turning to the small TV in the room. "Shouldn't ya been checkin' up on my boyfriend?"

"Zayn's doing that."

That caught his attention. He snapped his neck over to me and glared, "You left that arse alone with me boyfriend?! Are ya feckin' stupid, mate? Harreh came here t get away from here and the first thing ya do is send him t him?! Hand me my mobile. Pretty sure they've taken Harreh's in for evidence, but just in case, I wanna see how he's doin'."

I shook my head gingerly, "I'm pretty sure they took his phone away like you said... But I can call Zayn and you can talk Harry on his phone."

I think for the first time, I saw that injured, angry Irishman smile even if it was a little one.

He nodded, "That'll work."

Quickly, I pulled about my mobile and dialled Zayn. He answered on the second ring, like always.

"Li, babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I smiled into the phone. "Niall wants to talk to Harry and I was wondering if you could hand it over to him..."

"Course,"

There was some shuffling on their side so I handed the phone to Niall and pretended to fiddle with watch so it didn't seem like I was trying to ease drop on their phone call.

"Hazza, baby?" Niall said in a seemingly uncharacteristically (at least uncharacteristic for the lad I've met). "How are ya? You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bit bruised, but so is Malachi."

"I'm not sure we're gonna do, but the police told me ma that I'm probably gonna be charged with assault because we shoulda came t the cops in the first place. Total bullshit, if I'm honest wit ya."

Just as I tried to sneak a glance at Niall, he let out a boisterous laugh which probably hurt because it quickly turned into a groan, "Don't make me laugh, Harreh. I'm in pain - like you."

They spoke for a few more minutes before Niall sighed, making me look up "I uh..." He glanced at me, his cheeks red. "I love you too, Hazza. I'll see ya as soon as I can, yeah? Stay safe - no more hitmans. The hospital bills are probably crazy high as it is. Let's not have t make a second trip back. Bye."

Then, Niall handed me the phone back and returned to staring at his TV with the news on it, "Thanks, Liam."

Slipping the phone back into my pocket, I grinned "You're welcome. So uh... You probably don't wanna be bothered with any more questions about the case, yeah?"

Niall shook his head, and turned back to me "I really don't. I'm gonna be honest with ya, Liam. I'm stressed enough as it is. Me boyfriend is upstairs all stitched up with his ex which I still am iffy about, the damn police keep badgerin' me about a fight that I barely remember bein' in, my head hurts like hell, I'm sore as fuck, and I keep repeating the same answers over and over. So I don't mean t come off as an arse, because I'm really not. I just..." Niall closed his eyes, his voice trailing off. "I just don't know."

I nodded sympathetically, "I know what'll cheer you up."

I'm pretty sure Niall mumbled, "The cheery Brit leaving my room.", but I ignored that and continued. "I don't know much about any of anything besides what Spencer has told me--"

"Spencer!" Niall huffed, "That cunt! Got quite the mouth on her. All she does is give me headaches!"

"And threaten me."

Niall laughed for the second time in my visit, "You too, huh? Any person that girl hates must be a friend of mine."

And that's how I spent the rest of my visit. Instead of getting anything the scoop of what was going on, I spent the next hour bonding with Niall about how much Spencer was a "irritatin' arse" as Niall put it (all I said was she terrified me and that sent Niall on a ten minute tangent about her visit) and then we talked about our guys - just like the old friends we weren't (but I could see us becoming.)

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jesus Christ, I have no idea where I was going with this chapter. But I thought it was good, even if a bit confusing. I just wanted to finally bring Zayn and Liam in even if they missed out on the action. And now we have two more chapters t go and then I'll write the epilogue.
> 
> And by the way guys, I came up with an idea for a sequel based upon may Conan's journey in finding love? Would y'all read that? Let me know, alright?
> 
> Anyway, happy Holidays, y'all(:


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! I hope your 2014 beginning was as spectacular as my own(:
> 
> Can you be believe this is the actual real chapter? Kinda sad this story is ending-- Okay, I'm really sad. But I might do a sequel either about Conan's love life - possibly with Daniel because one of you commenters implanted that idea in my brain or maybe about Narry moving back t Cheshire for uni. I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Either way, enjoy the chapter, yeah?
> 
> And by the way, yeah, I know there is a difference between civil lawsuits and criminal lawsuits, but I wasn't exactly sure this is so it's kind of both, but leaning more against civil.
> 
> Also, as much as I wanna be from Ireland, I am not. So I have no clue what the court layout and whatnot is like. Research only gets you so far.

-

**Harry's Point of View**

Today was the day we were all going to court. All of us.

Niall, Malachi, Corey, Conan, Spencer,  _and_  me. If only someone could get a hold of Daniel, he'd probably be here too. But he was long gone by now. I doubted Daniel was even his real name.

Niall and Spencer sat on either side of me with Gemma and Robin on Niall's side and my mum on Spencer's. It was pretty embarrassing to have to call back home after convincing mum that the trip to Ireland would do me good and tell my parents that I was going to court for a hate crime including attempted premeditated murder, bullying, stalking, sexual assault, aggravated assault.

Jesus Christ.

"Niall," I whined, leaning my head on Niall's shoulder. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be," Niall mumbled quietly, he was still a bit awkward about showing physical contact in public. "Malachi's finally gonna get what the cunt deserves. Ain't that right, Benson?"

Spencer and Niall had finally settled their differences - for the most part. They still acted like they hated each other, but I was pretty sure they had a secret soft spot for the other. I just hoped they'd get along for the case.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Horan. I gotta admit, I'm impressed what you can do with that fist of yours."

Mum hit her shoulder, "Spencer! Behave yourself. You're in enough trouble as it is. Now, you lot hush up  and wait for your case."

"Why don't you tell gossip girl over there that too?"

All our eyes adverted over to Conan who was leaning over and talking Robin's ear off about whatever the hell he had to say. All I know was Robin kept nodding sympathetically and patting his shoulder. Conan just looked happy to have the attention and someone to talk to.

We really needed to find him a boyfriend.

-

Two other court cases and a snack break later, it was finally our time to shine (or shrink in fear.) I could feel the judgmental stares coming from the jury as Spencer, Conan, Niall, our attorney, and I walked over to the stand only to be followed by Malachi, Corey, and their lawyer.

The judge quickly pulled the court to order and reviewed our case, letting out a low whistle of disapproval, "This is quite the case you fellows - and lady - have here. These are all pretty serious charges... Shall we begin?"

We all nodded.

"According to what I see, Mr Styles is stating that Mr Guinness allegedly has stalked him since his arrival in Ireland, bullied him, and made two premeditated attempts at murdering him - the finally attempt is said to be done by Mr Stevens.

And Mr Guinness is stating that Mr Styles has been allegedly bullying him since his arrival and Mr Horan assaulted him."

All four of us simultaneously nodded and the judge pushed his glasses back and looked at Spencer, "Young lady, why are you present here today?"

Spencer smoothed out her dress and leaned against the platform deal, "I am a witness to the entire layout and I have evidence that I'd like to bring up when the time comes - if that's alright."

He nodded, "Yes, well, why don't we have you start us off. Why are we here today?"

"We're here because  _Malachi_ _Gunniess_ is a psychotic killer who should be locked away in the looney bin." Spencer started, earning a look of disapproval from our lawyer as well as a scoff from Malachi.

I sighed and hid my face behind my hands.

This was gonna be a loooong case.

-

Twenty minutes later, it was Malachi's turn to speak. The first thing that occurred was that Corey was called to the stand by his lawyer. He sauntered up and sunk in the spot next to the judge. I watched as their lawyer, Mr Cassidy, carelessly looked through some notes before turning to Corey. He watched Corey swear that'd he tell the whole entire truth before beginning his questioning.

"Okay, son. Tell me everything from the start."

"Well," Corey began, his accently especially thick. "It all started when Harreh Styles began attending our school. The day he came, Niall got assign t show him around, ya know? And from then, Niall started acting weird and ditchin' us all--"

Niall let out a small laugh, "I've never hung out with  _you_  a day in me life! What happened t tellin' the truth you lil c--"

The judge banged his gavel and shushed Niall, "Order! Mr Horan, it is not your turn to speak."

Niall narrowed his eyes at Corey and crossed his arms. I rubbed his back comfortingly to calm him down as we continued listening to Corey.

"Where was I?" Corey mused, scratching his head. "Oh yeah, Niall started ditchin' us all and hanging out with Harreh. And then that girl came and then Conan started actin' out. And I dunno, then one day, Malachi told me Harreh was bullyin' him so I went to the office and reported it.

Later we met up in detention and he was like planning somethin' so I left him alone. And by the time I got t my gran's house afterwards, I heard Malachi, Harreh, and Niall were all in the hospital."

Corey looked over at Malachi who gave him a small nod (not going unnoticed by our attorney who raised his eyebrow in suspicion).

The judged and Mr Cassidy nodded, "Is there anything else you'd like t add?"

Corey shrugged, "Harreh kept mentioning some non existent bloke was tryin' t kill him and kept blaming it on Malachi and meself."

"How do you know this fellow was non existent?"

"Because no records say that Daniel whatever his name ever attended our school."

I deflated mentally and sighed.

This was going to be even longer than I thought.

-

After Mr Cassidy and Mr questioning Corey and questioning Malachi, it was finally time for me to be questioned. I nervously shifted up to the seat next to the judge and did the whole swearing to tell the whole truth deal before Mr Ahearne, our lawyer, began questioning me.

"Mr Styles, let's us start off with what brought you to Ireland."

I cleared my throat, and shifted my eyes between Niall and Spencer. They were actually getting along for once quietly and trying to make me less nervous as discretely as possible.

"Well, uh, sir... I'm originally from Holmes Chapel in Cheshire, but I moved to Mullingar because I was being bullied because of my sexuality and because I was depressed. My mum thought it'd be a good idea to have a change in atmosphere."

"How did you meet Mr Horan?"

A small smile found its way on my face, "He was my tour guide when I switched schools. The very first friend I made in Ireland."

Then the questions started getting more personal, "We have medical records saying you were admitted to the hospital on alleged assault charges. Can you elaborate?"

I gulped and looked over at Malachi and Corey.  _Malachi_   _Gunniess_  and  _Corey_  fucking  _Stevens_. The bastards that caused  **all**  of this. The reason I probably would have PTSD for the rest of my life.

"As  _Mr Stevens_  previously stated, I was in detention for being falsely accused of bullying Mr Gunniess. But in reality, I never bullied Malachi. I  **was** _terrifed_  of Malachi. But anyway, in detention, I noticed Corey was also there. But he didn't mess with me. Until detention was over. It was then that he cornered me, pulled out a pocket knife and slashed at me with it and forced me to preform uh... You know, do oral on him until his grandmother called. After that, apparently, I called Spencer and she contacted my sister and Niall..."

Mr Aheare nodded, "That's enough for now. I'd like to call Niall to the stands."

-

The same old boring procedure continued for Niall - which was disaster thanks to his many slip ups with his colourful vocabulary, Spencer (who kept the sass to a minimum) and showed some thankfully convincing evidence, and then Conan.

The only compelling part that got my hopes up was that we were able to prove that Daniel was a real person thanks to a barely there finger print from my mobile and the package he had left for me. It was convincing enough to have the jury disregard part of Corey's story, at least.

But we still had to suffer three more hours before the jury went in to make a decision.

And another hour for them to make the decision.

-

**Malachi's Point of View**

I tapped my foot impatiently and leaned towards Corey, "Good job, mate. Sounded almost convincin' earlier. But there's stil a chance that the eejits out there may go for Harreh's stupid sob story. Let's just hope they hate  _gays_  as much as we do."

Corey nodded eagerly, "Even better if Horan got locked up for wailin' on ya."

Me pride sunk a bit and I absently pressed my hand against one of the many cuts and bruises that stupid ex gay best friend of mine gave me. As much as I hated t admit it, Niall was pretty damn vicious. But that could work in me favour.

Medical records show that  _I_  was unconscious and  _he_  just had a bruised nose or somethin'. I should've played up the sob story.

I cursed meself for not doin' so earlier.

Of course the homosexual would play up that first.

Damn him.

"Shut up, Corey." I finally responded. "The fucker went psycho. You heard him up there. Said everythin' went red and he couldn't remember."

"Could've lied."

I snorted and me fingers dug a bit deeper into another bruise, "You weren't there. You didn't see him. Damn neighbours saved me life - callin' the cops and all."

My idiot of a 'prodigy' nodded, "Hope he has t rot in the slammer. Ditchin' us for that cocksucker and Conan. Should've known gossip girl ova there was one of em."

Amen to that.

I looked over and met eyes with Harreh. His lawyer had his back turned and the judge was goin' back over the evidence that stupid girl has produced.

"You're gonna regret this." I mouthed t him, smiling devilishly.

But instead of getting the reaction I expected (him pissing his pants or cowering), he  _told Niall on me._

And I don't care how reckless I was. I wasn't about t get in another scruff with him in court.

The bruises weren't worth it.

-

It felt like another hour before the jury had came up with a decision. I dug my nails into my palms nervously and bit my lips as I waited for the results.

The judge went through this whole process before one of the jury members stood up.

"Okay, uh... Ready?" the man pushed his glasses up nervously and waited for the okay. "In regards to Corey Stevens... we find him guilty of aggravated assault and sexual assault."

Shit.

I reached over t squeeze Corey's shoulder, but I just got a blank stare in return.

"In regards of Harry Styles, we find him innocent of bullying, but guilty of causing emotional distress."

I rolled my eyes and could already hear Harreh starting to cry.

Pussy.

"In regard to Malachi Guinness..." I held my breath. "We find him guilty of  **both**  attempted murder charges, innocent for stalking charges, and guilty for bullying."

I could feel the veins in my body get freeze over. Hell was freezing over.

Or maybe Heaven was.

_I was going to jail?_

Me?!

I didn't do anything!

Shit. shit. shit.

I could faintly hear my ma crying in the stands and I just barely tuned in to hearing that they found Niall charged with aggravated assault.

The judge banged his gavel and the jury representative sat down.

"Well," the judge began. "I hope you lot realise that you've ruined your entire life just now. This is suppose to be the beginning of your journey in life. Not the beginning of your jail sentence."

I think I was crying.

I wasn't exactly sure. All I knew was that  _I_ was going t be locked up.

"Corey Stevens, because this isn't the first time you've been here for assault, I sentence you to two years without parole as well as you'll be paying the Styles back for hospital fee. Harry Styles, I'm sentencing you to pay a £300 fee to Mr Guinness for emotional distress. Malachi Guinness, I'm sorry boy, but I'm sentencing you to life imprisonment with the possibility of parole. And lastly, Niall Horan... the longest sentence you are eligible for is six months so I'm sentencing you six months and when you get out, you'll need to enroll in anger management courses."

The gavel was slammed down on last time and then that was it.

Police came to escort Corey, Niall, and meself out.

That was it.

It was over.

Everything was over.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy God, that's it. That's the last chapter, guys. Just the epilogue left. Can you seriously believe it? We're done with the story.
> 
> It's been a year, but here we are.
> 
> And that's why I wanted to give every single reader and commenter and voter out there a massive massive thank you.
> 
> You are all such loyal readers and this wouldn't have gotten finished without you.
> 
> Lots of hugs and kisses from me, yeah? xoxoxo - MacKenzie


	24. The Incredibly Short Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is incredibly short, long and not awaited epilogue of Killer. I know I already thanked you for reading, but I just want to repeat that I'm really fucking grateful that you lot enjoyed the story. Is breá liom tú go léir as an ghealach agus ar ais. (That's Gaelic for “I love you all to the moon and back.”)
> 
> .xx
> 
> Also, now looking back, Niall would be sent to a children's detention centre rather than prison - Oopsie.
> 
> \- MacKenzie

 

-

**Harry's Point of View**

 

Niall might have gotten the shortest sentence, but it still felt like an eternity – to me, anyway. I still had to spend the rest of the school year alone. No pretty boyfriend to cling to. No terrifying, abusive bullies to make my life a living hell. No mental best friend (Spencer had been sent right back to Cheshire after the case had been finalised.) The one thing I did have one person though, Conan.

 

“Aye, princess, hurry up! Tday is the day that yur cunt of a boyfriend gets out of the slammer!”

 

“I know,” I muttered, rifling through my closet. “That's why I need to find the perfect outfit, Conan. I need an outfit that says--”

 

“Thanks for going t prison for me. It was much appreciated.”

 

I glared at the Irishman over my shoulder and continued going through all my clothes until I settled on the tightest pair of ripped jeans I owned and one of Niall's jumpers that said “Skool Sucks”. It probably looked better on him than it did on me, but I didn't care. It still smelled like his cologne and it was comfy.

 

“How do I look?”

 

“Fabulous,” Conan promised, walking out of my room – me close behind.

 

-

 

It took a total of 25 minutes to get down to where Niall was. I was practically bouncing in my seat.  _My boyfriend was a free man._ The only thing that would make me even more excited was if Niall didn't have to suffer through anger management courses and probation, but it was better than him being locked up with Corey and Malachi.

 

“Stay here,” I told Gemma when she parked in front of the grey building. “I'll go get Niall.”

  
“By that, you mean, you want get some action before you bring Niall back to us. How selfish, little brother.” Gemma's smirked, “Have fun.”

 

-

 

**Niall's Point of View**

 

I had already said me proper goodbyes t all my friends that I had made in the past six months. It was weird though. Never once in me entire life did I ever think I'd be in prison, befriendin' criminals of the sorts. But six months later, here I am promisin' at least three of 'em that I'd send a letter in the next month or so t keep them updated on life on the outside.

 

I'd probably just get Harreh to do it for me though cos he liked writing. He wrote me plenty of letters while I was in here, anyway.

 

“Alright,” One of the guards said finally, enterin' the room with a clipboard. “If I say your name, come with me. You're finally leavin' this hell. Congrats,”

 

I was the first name on that list.

 

I followed the guard down t where they originally had me switch my clothes for one of these stupid uniforms. I was given back the clothes I came in along with any other items that I brought with or accumulated in me time here.

 

There were no words that could've described how I felt, finally being back into some comfortable clothes that actually fit me. They gave me a bag to put all my shit into and then sent me on my way. I made my way down the hall, through the front doors of the building, and barely had enough time t get in a breath of fresh air before I was assaulted – by my boyfriend.

 

Fuck, that word was still foreign. I had the mind t deny that I was gay like I had before, but then I remembered that with all the shit I had gone through, plus the additional six months in that hell hole, if I wanted to be gay and have a boyfriend, I was going to have one.

 

“Harreh, babes! You made it.”

  
Buryin' his head in the crook of me neck, Harreh giggled “Course I did. Been counting down the days until they let you go. Wasn't going to miss it for the world.”

  
“Aw, but c'mon, we can properly reunite in the backseat of yur car. I don't want t be here any longer than I have to.”

  
Harry was all up for that.

 

-

 We ended up forcing Conan t sit up front with Gemma so Harreh and I could snog in the back seat on the way t my ma's house.

I don't think anyone minded.

-

 Well, as it turned out, my ma minded.

She said Harreh was being a bit selfish with keepin' me t himself and all so that he could properly reunite with me. Said that he could do that later when all the grownups were already asleep - like that wasn't insinuatin' anything.

"Yeah, Harry, wait 'til the grownups are asleep before you start slobbering over Niall." Gemma threw in, laughing to herself.

Harreh glared and then went off t the kitchen with Conan and ma t complain (or maybe cook. I hadn't had a home cooked meal in ages.) I, on the other hand, stayed with everyone else, catchin' up on what I missed in me absence (like how Greg had gotten together wit' this girl, Denise, and they were plannin' on havin' a kid already - they were prayin' t get a little boy who they could name Theodore.) and then I told 'em about my time in the slammer.

"Glad you're home, boy. I missed ya." Da grinned, throwing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me in for a tight hug. "It's been too quiet 'round these parts the past few months."

I grinned til me cheeks hurt and nuzzled into his shoulder like the bashful little boy I still secretly was, "Not for long."

Da just grinned.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. The official end of Killer. I'm both sad and proud simultaneously. It's been a long journey, but a lot of you stuck with me so thank you so much.
> 
> I'm thinking about a sequel about Conan's love life - maybe the assassin, Daniel?
> 
> Anyway, since this is the official end of Killer, if you want to contact me and give me ideas for another story and just wanna talk, you can reach me either here, on AO3, or on Tumblr. Like at Foxyowls.Tumblr.com 
> 
> Cool? Cool.


End file.
